Target D: Return
by Ryoko Lamperouge
Summary: La paz nunca es definitiva. Siempre hay alguien que no termina de entender el destino de la raza humana. Es por eso que, pese a los intentos de desarme, los pilotos Gundam deben reaparecer luego de tres años tras la creación del Wing Zero FULL U. Secuela de Reason for a Mission.


**Target D; RETURN**

_**Secuela de REASON FOR A MISSION**_

**.ESPECIAL.**

_**Summary:**_ La paz nunca es definitiva. Siempre hay alguien que no termina de entender el destino de la raza humana. Es por eso que, pese a los intentos de desarme, los pilotos Gundam deben reaparecer luego de tres años tras la creación del Wing Zero FULL U.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de **Gundam Wing** no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan sólo de aficionados para aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto **yaoi**, si eres intolerante al tema y/o crees que no estás apto para leerlo, está bajo tu decisión.

Cualquier parecido con obras alternas es mera coincidencia.

_**Parejas:**01x02x01, 04x03_

_**Notas y Agradecimientos:**_

_Primero que nada a todos los que leyeron Reason for a mission... todos aquellos que lo empezaron y terminaron conmigo, muchas gracias por estar leyendo la linda secuela, Target D; RETURN._

_Segundo pero no menos importante: por favor, les recuerdo la importancia de los reviews. Aunque sea un review diciendo "¡Gracias!" vendría genial. No volveré a publicar si no recibo reviews ¬¬ _

_ Ahora sí, vamos con lo importante. Los dejo con el especial._

Comillas: ' ' Diálogos: - -

* * *

– **¡Ya están las palomitas de maíz~! –**resonó en la casa, desde la que parecía ser la discreta cocina**–.**

Unas pisaditas apresuradas viajaron sonoras.

– **Te vas a quemar, ¿No puedes esperar?... –**agregó la misma voz en tono más conciliador al anterior**–.**

Un quejido, un berrinche, un gritito.

– **No grites, mira, ve al sofá, yo te sigo anda ¿Sí…? **

La sala completamente a oscuras sólo tenía el televisor prendido, con los cortos de la película que habían puesto en reproducción para ver durante la noche. Solamente eso iluminaba todo el lugar. Ni siquiera la decoración se apreciaba, pero sí el sonido del agua cayendo en el vidrio y techo, sonando como un suave y arrullador ronroneo constante. Era uno de esos días. Cada tanto un trueno centellaba en el cielo, colando su luz a través de las ventanas; cada vez que eso sucedía, graciosamente una figurita infantil respingaba en su lugar, señalando con euforia y nerviosismo la ventana por donde creía que entraba en sonido.

– **¡Heero, deja eso, te lo vas a perder! –**insistió Duo con algo de mal humor, cruzando el living sólo para encontrar al pelicorto destornillando algo con esmero en el cuarto. Alzando el mentón, el pelilargo apretó los labios y acortó la distancia, únicamente para jalar fuertemente la oreja del que parecía hacerse el sordo con su _trabajo_**– ¡Que lo dejes! ¿No me oyes cuando te hablo? ¡Tienes toda la maldita semana! ¡Siéntate, vamos!**

– **Duo –**llamó regañándolo. Su oreja comenzaba a insensibilizarse de cada jalón que recibía**–.**

– **Heero –**respondió haciéndose el gracioso, pero negó suspirando**–. No te amargues, **_**vívelo, disfrútalo**_**, ¡Ven a ver una película con nosotros! –**pidió jalándole del brazo con insistencia**–. Mañana sigues con eso, es un día perfecto para ver películas; ¿me harás rogarte? ¡Por favor~…! **

Incapaz de verse siquiera _algo_ enojado, el 02 contuvo la carcajada tratando de persuadir a su estoico compañero. La risa del ojivioleta contagió sin tardar al 01 que, sutilmente, se dejó guiar para lo que él era una dosis de imaginación. ¿Qué caricatura infantil habría sido escogida hoy?

– **Eso, porque si no te arrastro yo, tú no vienes, ¿Cómo esperas disfrutar de tu miserable vida si no disfrutas de una buena comedia infantil? –**reprochó obligándolo a tomar asiento en un lado del sillón junto a un niño que parecía con los ojos pegados a la pantalla, y las manos adheridas a la fuente de aperitivos como si fuera parte de su cuerpo**– Te prometo que te divertirás, ¡En serio!**

Ocupado, Duo se alejó de su compañero ex piloto entregándole el control remoto para que configurara el video en el idioma correcto. Tenía que despegar al pequeño del pote de palomitas, lo cual no fue tarea fácil. Apenas consiguió quitárselo, un lloriqueo evidente se anunció, pero no alcanzó a sonar estridente. Con sus cabellos cortitos color castaño el nene se acomodó sobre el regazo del 02, de nuevo con su tupperware en manos, y guardó silencio comiendo sin cesar. Otro grito de euforia surgió cuando la pantalla se aclaró, mostrando un par de perritos en pantalla, aunque esta vez era fácilmente comparada con emoción.

– **¡Pesho!**

– _**Perro**_** –**corrigió el mayor tratando de calmar los nervios del niño**–.**

– … **¿Me divertiré? –**susurró con sarcasmo el ojicobalto, renuente a creer que de verdad pretendía mantenerlo emocionado y atento con una película infantil de perros**–.**

– **Vamos, todos tenemos un niño interno, ¡hasta tú! Te emocionarás, ya lo verás, sólo mira –**prometió completamente seguro de ello–.

– **¡Pesho, pesho, pesho, pesho! –**saltó en su lugar señalando la pantalla**–. ¡Pá, pesho! **

– **Estoy mirando Drei**(1)**, calma –**le susurró Duo, tratando de ignorar los toques en la puerta que sonaron simultáneamente**–.**

El 01 fue quien se puso de pie dejándolos comenzar a ver el film sin interrupción. Nadie esperaba lo que había al otro lado de la puerta de madera. La suave luz de la lámpara que estaba en el hall externo de la casa iluminaba los cabellos rubios de un muchacho vestido con un pantalón beige, una camisa blanca y un chaleco púrpura; atrás, menos cubierto por la luz blanca, estaba un castaño de jeans remera azul. El par lucía algo mojado, por la lluvia que los empapó desde que salieron del auto negro estacionado en la vereda, hasta que pudieron refugiarse bajo el techo de la entrada de la casa. Por el ojo de la madera Heero revisó las visitas, frunciendo el ceño automáticamente.

_Mal_, nadie podía saber que Duo estaba allí.

Prendió la luz de la sala para anunciarle a los que se encontraban afuera que había gente, y se acercó a su compañero que le miraba con algo de intriga.

– **Son Quatre y Trowa –**informó habiéndose acercado al sofá donde los otros dos estaban sentados**–, ve al cuarto y quédate ahí… **

Igual de serio, con el entrecejo tenso, el pelilargo alzó al niño apagando la televisión.

– **Trata de que se vayan rápido, ¿cómo te encontraron? –**susurró intentando no alzar la voz para no ser oído, pero no tendría mucho éxito si dejaba que Drei gritara**– Tsk, qué mala suerte, ¿no que habías cambiado de nombre? ¿Y si no se van…?**

– **Muévete, preguntas luego. **

Duo resopló fastidiado. Sin replicar absolutamente nada más el pelilargo de coleta guardó la película en la cajita correspondiente, y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí aún con el pequeño en brazos.

Heero nunca había esperado, desde un año después de su partida, que alguien lo buscaría o que, peor, lo encontraran aún habiendo cambiado completamente de nombre y apellido. Nadie más que él (y ahora Duo) sabían de su nombre de nacimiento; nunca había tratado de ocultarlo, simplemente jamás había sido necesario mencionarlo y cuando por fin había tenido acceso a la información, no precisó usarla. Todo le había llevado a pensar el último tiempo que su vida ya era lo suficientemente estable, que nada cambiaría drásticamente, que todo al fin había quedado atrás: los traumas, la angustia, la sangre. Pero la presencia de sus ex compañeros de guerra revivía todo, haciéndole sentir incómodo, inquieto, algo ansioso.

Inclusive su interés por la guerra y la política había ido desapareciendo el último año, hasta estar casi completamente desinformado al respecto. También para el ex 02 era igual, luego del nacimiento del que era en términos políticos, su hijo.

Aún cuando Duo siempre era el más despierto e hiperactivo en todo sentido, tampoco estaba muy informado de política o movimientos estratégicos que realizara Preventers. Lo habían hablado (con Heero) una de las tantas noches en que se aburrían solos en medio de la oscuridad. No tenía ganas de martirizar su cabeza con algo que no tenía sentido, que no quería que Drei viera, que no quería reflejarle en su carácter. Por supuesto todavía le interesaba el curso del mundo tanto como a cualquier ex piloto de guerra, pero ya no al punto de girar su existencia en ello. Y había dado buenos resultados hasta la fecha, según el ex trenzado… él veía al niño perfectamente normal y feliz. Una meta inesperada en la vida se cumplía, que también daba algo de felicidad.

El cuarto había quedado solamente con un integrante, dejando que él se tuviera que encargar de revisar que nada demasiado obvio quedara a simple vista al momento de abrir la puerta. Atendió a los visitantes con la misma mirada, el mismo rostro inmutable que casi gritaba _no me sorprendes_ aunque sí fuera inesperado. La entrada les fue conseguida a ambos ex pilotos, uno con una sonrisa nostálgica pero feliz, y el otro sutil pero notoria.

– **¿Nos esperabas, Heero? –**inició el diálogo el rubio luego de que ambos estuvieran en medio de la sala**–.**

– **No realmente. **

Los ojos grisáceos se ocultaron tras los párpados, manteniendo su dueño el mismo porte seguro. Sus visitantes se acomodaron frente a él aún sin atreverse siquiera a tomar asiento. La tensión no estaba en el ambiente aunque el castaño oscuro la sintiera en su interior.

– **Lamento molestarte así… ¿está todo bien? –**continuó llamando a la cortesía, la antesala de conversar un poco de los asuntos personales antes de pasar a lo importante**–.**

– **No es necesario, Quatre –**le respondió cruzando los brazos el pelicorto de intensa mirada, haciéndole saber que la cortesía y el rodeo no iban con él**–.**

– **Disculpa –**asintió sonriendo un poco más, cargado de recuerdos, pues hacía mucho no hablaba directamente con el 01 o que trataba con su áspero carácter, siempre tan particular**–.**

De nuevo silencio. El rubio pensaba en sus pequeños deslices, si incapacidad a veces para poder seguir los pensamientos de su compañero apropiadamente, la necesidad urgente de madurar que nacía en él cada vez acrecentándose más. El castaño oscuro sin embargo sólo intentaba no mostrarse nervioso ni ansioso. Trowa a unos cuantos metros observó a ambos muchachos comprendiendo que aquel clima podría extenderse indefinidamente.

–… **Es necesario reunirnos de nuevo –**intervino por primera vez el 03 apoyándose en el respaldar del sofá cómodamente**–. Tenemos problemas con una empresa, sabemos lo que hacen pero necesitamos evidencia física para poder someterlas a Preventers.**

– **Si son misiones soy innecesario –**negó declinando la oferta**–.**

Probablemente sobre la tierra solamente existiera un ser humano capaz de hacerlo retractarse de ello.

– **¡Pero Heero! –**exclamó alertado el de ojos aqua, con sus orbitales ligeramente abiertos**– ¿Sabes siquiera qué sucederá si los dejamos continuar? ¿Realmente quieres un levantamiento armado? **

– **Ellos han aprendido a defenderse Quatre, tenemos que dejarlos actuar en pos de sus metas… **

– **Lo sé, pero aún así, si no intervenimos todo será demasiado tarde cuando suceda, las personas no tienen el poder de fuego necesario para reprimirlos –**repuso con convicción, tratando de esclarecer la mente del 01 aún sin poder vislumbrar el punto a donde quería apuntar–.

– **Nosotros no somos necesarios de esa forma–**continuó refutando**–. Quatre, el que tú nos quieras ver juntos de nuevo no tiene nada que ver con el estado social de la nación. **

La afirmación de Heero logró enmudecer al más bajo de los tres, con impotencia. Ciertamente, quería verlos a todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos, sin contar que hacía realmente _mucho_ tiempo que no veía o sabía de Duo. Esperaba quizás, egoístamente, que una posible guerrilla peligrosa para la paz fuera suficientemente llamativa para traer al 02 de regreso. Sin embargo, ya había sido anulado: Heero había rechazado la participación. Si Heero hallaba innecesario participar, seguramente Duo también.

– **Quizás por el momento esté bien –**habló Trowa llamando la atención, saliendo del silencio**–, pero si tratan de obtener al Wing Zero otra vez… –**alzó la vista, chocando esmeralda con cobalto en un intercambio mudo de ideas**–. No podemos dejar que lleguen tan lejos, ese Mobile Suit aún no ha sido destruido. **

Fue notorio cómo el interés del piloto fue atraído inmediatamente. Su rostro se alzó más pensativo, dándole la cara al problema planteado por su compañero. A su vez éste correspondió la mirada esperando el veredicto.

Al otro lado de la fina madera que separaba la sala de la habitación, un muchacho de largo cabello parecía pegado a la puerta tratando de pescar en el aire la conversación. El sonido bajo de la película sonando en la computadora portátil le distraía ligeramente, pero era el único modo de que el niño se mantuviera calmo, tranquilo y entretenido. De ese modo, evitaba que gritara o llorara delatándolo más pronto de lo que quería. Lástima que el rumbo de la conversación ya hubiera captado su interés haciendo flaquear su decisión de anonimato.

– **¿Qué tan cerca pueden estar de robarlo? **

– **Lo suficiente como para no poder evitar otro intento de robo, con cinco ya son suficientes… **

La gravedad del número cinco resonó en los oídos del 01. Jamás habiendo creído que alguien querría su Wing Zero Full U, el que alguien lo deseara tanto para tratar de tenerlo no sólo una, ni dos, sino _cinco_ veces, hacía creer que no descansaría hasta obtenerlo. Lo raro era cómo conseguían siempre encontrar su ubicación… aunque claro, no es que el Mobile Suit fuera tan pequeño como para caber en cualquier garaje.

Un silencio largo se hizo, lo necesario para que los necesitados pudieran meditar. La decisión no era fácil, pero tampoco tan difícil. Sabían que si alguien conseguía el único ejemplar de un Gundam complementado con Uranio, podían dar por perdida la Tierra o varias Colonias. Imperdonable. Pero también sabía Heero algo que los demás no, que si aceptaba tenía que renunciar a muchas otras cosas por al menos un año, hasta que pudiera volver a ser anónimo. Se trataba de alejarse de toda rutina… y para ser honestos, no le había desagradado tanto la rutina.

– **Voy a ver cómo puedo ayudarlos –**se decidió al fin clavando la mirada en el suelo aún medio ido–.

El 04 sonrió de alivio, más calmo. Y acabó con toda la paz al mismo tiempo.

–… **¿Y de Duo, tampoco sabes nada? **

El pelicorto castaño le miró con el ceño fruncido apenas una milésima de segundo mientras se preguntaba cómo responder al respecto. A continuación, volvió a recorrer el suelo con la vista.

– **Ustedes lo estaban buscando. **

– **Lo hicimos –**afirmó instantáneamente**–, pero luego de un tiempo Preventers decidió reducir los gastos de la búsqueda, así que hasta ahora hemos reabierto el caso, pero aún sin resultados. Creí que luego de todo lo que pasó lo buscarías, ¿al menos harías el esfuerzo? Sería fantástico poder ocuparnos nosotros juntos del asunto, tendríamos ventaja.**

Heero quiso morderse el labio, pero no lo hizo. La mirada atenta e inocente color aqua casi hacía sentir culpable a la más insensible de las almas. El vestigio de preocupación añadido a éstas encima, te doblegaba de modo potente. Aunque Heero no era Trowa… Quatre no surtía el mismo efecto encantador. De todas formas mentirle al rubio era casi un sacrilegio, jamás podría decirle _no, no sé nada de Duo_, y tampoco confesarle _sí, está aquí_. No podía quedarse callado, el silencio lo delataba por sí solo. Pero había alguien más a quien el tono honesto y carismático del 04 le ganaba por mucho, bastante, lo suficiente para sucumbir ante él.

– **Entonces es inevitable. Tendré que ayudarlos. **

El tono casual de Duo dejándose escuchar por primera vez allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta entornada del cuarto, obligó a voltear a más de uno. Su mano derecha en la perilla de la puerta, la izquierda tras su espalda, su cuerpo apoyado en la madera, y esos intensos y grandes ojos amatista. Inesperado, sorprendente, el Dios de la Muerte había caído ante su deseo de mantenerse en secreto. Era una decisión de la que se arrepentía en el momento, eso era obvio por el reflejo en sus ojos, que guardaban cierta pisca de dolor en ellos.

– **¡Duo! –**exclamó precipitándose hacía él**–.**

Impulsivamente el menudo chico se acercó hacia el castaño, con emoción en su voz y ojos. Cariñosamente el pelilargo estrechó entre sus brazos la figura de su amigo en un saludo amistoso. La intensa, preocupada, mirada grisácea no se apartó de la escena, al igual que la curiosa esmeralda. Los pensamientos eran completamente opuestos.

– **¡Calma Q-man! –**respondió manteniendo sus ánimos, una sonrisa ancha, pero algo preocupado por lo que escondía tras la puerta del cuarto, y consciente de que no podría dejarlo en secreto por mucho tiempo**– Ya he dicho que ayudaré, pero como Heero, no esperen que vaya de inmediato con ustedes. Haré lo que pueda. **

– **¡Nos tuviste muy preocupados, cómo es que no nos dices nada! –**regañó en un instante molesto, siendo vencido por una sonrisa cargada de alivio**– Qué bueno que estés bien.**

– **Je.**

Por un segundo, lila y gris se cruzaron, solamente un pequeño segundo cargado de palabras mudas. Una sólo parecía preocupada, resignada; la otra sólo molesta.

– **¿Entonces está bien si consideramos este el punto de reunión? –**habló el 04 ajeno a toda la revolución que había causado–.

– **No Q-man, es mala idea –**continuó el simpático chico**–, mejor te quedas con el número de Heero y te comunicas con él, me pasará los datos a mí.**

– **¿Seguro? ¿Quieres un número para contactarnos en caso de emergencias? **

– **No es necesario –**negó haciendo ademanes graciosos con la mano**–, sólo me acerco a Preventers y ya, ¿Qué no? Ahí me informarán bien, además no creo que hayan casos de emergencia, no te estreses.**

Resignado, el rubio desistió de seguir tratando de obtener más información. Su felicidad por ver al ex trenzado era suficiente para ya no querer presionar más. Buscó la figura de sus otros dos compañeros, igual que Duo, aunque éste último lucía suelto y relajado, menos emotivo y maduro, contrastando como siempre. El rubio parecía realizado. Trowa se abstuvo de comentar algo, se limitó a sonreír imperceptiblemente mientras sacaba conclusiones por su cuenta sin que nadie notara absolutamente nada.

– **Entonces ya deberíamos ir de regreso –**concluyó el 03 enderezándose en su lugar, consiguiendo el asentimiento automático del pequeño empresario y revolucionario**–. Heero, Duo –**saludó con un asentimiento**–.**

– **Nos estamos hablando Tro –**saludó graciosamente con su mano**–.**

El cirquero y el dispar acompañante se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa seguidos de la figura tensa y seria del japonés, en un aire de tranquilidad diferente del que tenían al ingresar en primera instancia. Sólo habían estado dentro unos minutos, pero lo suficiente para provocar una revolución en la casa. Salieron de la misma volteándose para cruzar miradas, un saludo, con el 01, que sólo sacó su celular escribiendo un número de teléfono para pasárselo a los chicos.

– **Nos vemos Heero –**dijo finalmente Quatre**–.**

– **Sigue cuidando bien del** **02 –**le susurró suspicazmente, pero carente de tono, el ojiverde**–.**

Fría, helada, la mirada del piloto del Wing se quedó adherida a la espalda del mayor, alejándose hacia el automóvil de a unos metros. Cuando al fin les vio partir cerró la puerta, aún sin pronunciar nada. No parecía a gusto con el último comentario recibido pero no lo dio a saber tampoco, menos aún cuando al voltear se topó con la preocupada y dolida mirada violeta ahí, a metros, todavía cerca del cuarto como vigilando quién ingresaba o salía. Ahí en esos transparentes ojos podía darse cuenta de todo: la resignación, el cansancio, el arrepentimiento, la impotencia, la preocupación, el _dolor_.

Sin que ninguno dijera nada el pelicorto se acercó a su compañero plantándose enfrente a él. Un miramiento interminable se originó, roto por el pequeño suspiro entrecortado del de coleta que desvió sus orbes hacia la habitación, solamente para acabar abrazándose al amplio pecho del recientemente empresario. Sus manos se aferraron a la camisa, apretando con fuerza los ojos. Unos brazos se alzaron a corresponderle suavemente, pero aún no hubo ningún ruido salvo la laptop de fondo.

¿Cómo había sido tan impulsivo de ofrecerse así como así? Se preguntó una y otra vez el de jeans ajustados, angustiado. Si bien se había dicho interminables veces que no arriesgaría su vida para no dejar desamparado a aquel niño que jamás pretendió tener, se había echado de cabeza ante la sola posibilidad de regresar a las misiones, aún más cuando Trowa dejó ver que, si se quedaba sin hacer nada, quién sabe cuántos morirían_, otra vez_, ¿quién le decía que ellos no terminarían siendo parte de ese número… parte de los sacrificios de sangre, en esta oportunidad? No podía dejar de proteger a ese niño, pero tampoco podía dar su vida en el intento de salvarle. Cualquier decisión dolía, preocupaba; aunque curiosamente, lo que más le presionaba el pecho intensamente, era que una misión significaba apartarse de Drei, irse por quién sabe cuántos días hasta cumplir. Nunca había estado separado de él más que por horas.

– **Debiste quedarte callado.**

– **¡No pude! –**replicó en un ahogado jadeo, aún aferrándose al muchacho**–, quedarme sin hacer nada podría matarlo, unirme podría matarme, ¿Qué otra opción tengo, huir?**

– **Tendrás que contarles en algún momento.**

–… **Lo sé, tampoco puedo esconderlo… ya nos escondimos lo suficiente.**

Con el pecho oprimido Duo se quedó ahí, aún abrazado a su ex compañero piloto y tratando de menguar la sensación. Lento, sin exigencias, el segundo acercó su rostro al cuello pálido del pelilargo sin llegar a rozarlo. Esta era su manera de demostrar algo de cariño sin necesidad de más. Sensibilizado el 02 agradeció el acercamiento sutil pero significativo. Sonrió, apartándose perezosamente. Una de sus manos subieron a la nuca del pelicorto, sintiendo la suavidad de los rebeldes cabellos chocolates bajo el tacto.

– **Mírale el lado bueno –**susurró con las pupilas fijas en los labios frente a él**–, volveremos a los viejos tiempos… ¿No será emocionante? Hace mucho no practico mi puntería. **

–… **¿con quién lo dejarás? –**preguntó aunque el interés en el pequeño fuera anormal en su persona**–.**

En silencio, la mente habida del Shinigami evaluó las posibilidades. No habían demasiadas.

–… **Hilde, supongo –**bajó su mirada terminando de apartarse**–, si está disponible… **

Una áspera pero cálida mano se posó sobre los peinados cabellos castaños, consiguiendo la atención de su dueño. Las orbes de ambos volvieron a cruzarse. La frialdad de una de ellas no intimidó al otro, acostumbrado a lo despectivo de ellas, al hielo exterior, al calor difícil de sentir del muchacho. Sonrió pese a todo lo anterior con ánimos y energías, consciente del valor que tenían esos ojos, ese mirar.

– **Jhm, al final te escapaste de la película –**recordó dando por terminado el problema anterior temporalmente**–. Vamos, que aún no termina.**

Dejándose llevar por el arrasador carácter el Dios de la Muerte, ambos se internaron en la discreta habitación donde un pequeño de no más de tres años seguía comiendo por gula los pochoclos. Se acomodaron en la cama dejando al niño casi recostado sobre el pelilargo. La computadora portátil, frente a ellos, siguió reproduciendo una tierna y emotiva película de perros que en realidad a ningún mayor le importaba demasiado. Viendo sin ver Heero se quedó ahí nada más para hacer acto de presencia, absorto en pensamientos paralelos. En cambio los dos de ojos más oscuros parecían concentrados en la secuencia de imágenes, completamente silenciosos.

Luego de tanto, no resultaba extraño que Drei acabara dormido en la cama del cuarto, con la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche en el escritorio para que no se asustara si despertaba. Pero ya no despertaba, se había acostumbrado a dormirse en otra habitación que no fuera la suya. Ya no interrumpía cada vez que el 01 y el 02 decidían quedarse en la sala, prácticamente a oscuras, muchas veces solamente tomando una cerveza para pasar el rato. Era su pequeño descanso, fuera de grititos, caprichos, estrés, control, sin la necesidad de palabras, juegos, o acciones específicas. Cuando pasaba media noche, y ya era demasiado tarde para poder estar despiertos sin que afectara al día de mañana, el amplio sillón del living era demasiado cómodo para que ambos descasaran sólo con una cobija.

* * *

_**¡Boom!**_

El fuego brotó en forma de columna incinerando toda una torre. Las ventanas estallaron, los pasillos se llenaron de humo, pólvora, y calor. Las paredes se rajaron, quebrando la estructura desde su base hacia el techo. Finalmente, incapaz de mantenerse en pie, el edificio se derrumbó en una nube de polvo. La alarma sonaba intensamente, con gente caminando de un lado al otro hasta localizar sus unidades de desplazamiento. Era de noche. La única iluminación eran los faroles en lo alto de las otras torres aún en pie, y luces instaladas estratégicamente.

_**¡Boom! **_

Una segunda explosión sonó estridente. Una puerta metálica de un hangar voló por los aires, haciéndose trizas y estampando sus restos como meteoritos en las plataformas. Entre las llamas los Mobile Suits comenzaron a salir. Leos comenzaron a poblar el área disparando con sus ametralladoras contra todo lo que había a la vista, se moviera o no. Tiroteo, gritos, fuego, humo, adrenalina, todo mezclado bajo la luz de la luna. Coloreado de rojo, el astro se mantuvo imbatible en lo alto, aún cuando las llamaradas amenazaban con llegar a él.

– **Entreguen al Gundam. Repito: Entreguen al Gundam –**sonó por los altavoces de un Suit**–. Tienen diez minutos. Entreguen al Gundam.**

La sirena seguía escuchándose, hasta que de entre la humareda una imagen comenzó a formarse. Un Taurus blanco parado frente a la línea de Leos se mantuvo en pie. La luna hizo brillar su armadura cegando el movimiento rápido. De un tajo cortó un Leo evadiendo los disparos hábilmente. Otra explosión a un lado del Mobile Suit blanco, y otro robot quedaba inutilizado sin dañar a su piloto.

– **Aquí Quatre –**pronunció por el intercomunicador el 04, tras sus lentes beige**–, el área está bajo control, concentren fuerzas en defender el hangar 5. Eviten a toda costa que tengan acceso al Full U.**

– **Entendido –**respondió la familiar voz del 03 en un sonido monótono**–.**

Un Taurus idéntico al primero apareció en escena sobrevolando el área. Descendió a varios kilómetros a lo lejos, aún dentro de la base, haciendo una línea de defensa sobre un portón de metal con el número 5 pintado en blanco. Maquinarias, más Leos, avanzaron hacia él intentando derribarlo, pero sin temor el Mobile Suit blanco se abalanzó de forma kamikaze para cortar varias máquinas y dispararle a muchas otras en piernas o brazos. El ensordecedor sonido del metal crujiendo era usual para los que se encontraban en combate, dentro de cada cabina.

Quatre cortó otro Leo, escondiéndose tras un montón de chatarra para poder cubrirse de los disparos que le acertaban y, ciertamente, le incomodaban para maniobrar. El material del Tuarus era por mucho inferior al Luna Titanio así que su resistencia descendía en un gran porcentaje, volviéndole más débil. Pero era un piloto Gundam, aún con esa chatarra podía salir victorioso. Eso hizo minutos después tras cortarle la cabeza al último Leo.

– **Hangar 1 bajo control –**anunció el rubio volteando hacia el monitor de un costado, verificando la posición de su compañero**–.**

Ahí a lo lejos podía divisar sin problemas el Suit del castaño disparando a diestra y siniestra contra un par de Tragos(2) que intentaban derribarlo a toda costa con cada cañonazo. Pronto uno explotó en su brazo izquierdo, quedando fuera de combate, pero de atrás apareció otro Leo. Éste arremetió con velocidad y una sable beam en la mano, el Taurus blanco corrió con la suerte de ser igual de rápido y desenfundó su sable, haciendo que éstos centellaran eléctricamente al chocar. Un par de cruces, y el sable del blanco fue más rápido, cortando la cabeza del Leo. El Suit cayó, no habían más enemigos en la vista.

– **Hangar 5, despejado –**habló finalmente luego de unos segundos. Su tono de voz lucía algo cansado, pero nada que unos minutos de descanso no pudieran resolver**–.**

– **Hangar 3 fuera de peligro –**se escuchó la voz de otro cadete, saliendo de entre los escombros y el fuego luego de que algo explotara, seguramente algún Mobile Suit**–.**

– **Torre de control, ¿Estatus? –**preguntó Quatre buscando con urgencia revisar el panorama general**–.**

– **Estamos fuera de alerta. Que los Mobile Suits ayuden en la recolección de escombros para que podamos reparar los daños –**respondió otra voz familiar, la de Sally, por el parlante interno de cada Suit**–. Quatre, ponte en contacto con 01 y 02.**

– **Entendido, estoy en camino. **

El Suit del ojiazul se movió hacia una de las compuertas. La cabina se abrió, mostrando a un muchacho con el cabello algo húmedo de sudor que se quitaba los lentes beige hasta dejarlos sujetos sobre la frente. Bajó hábilmente con el pie del cable electrónico. Fue recibido por un pelinegro de coleta, vestido en uniforme. La mirada ecuánime del chino le miró, aunque en su fondo hubiera la preocupación correspondiente al ataque.

Sonando a paso firme por el pasillo de loza blanca ambos uniformados caminaron directo a la cabina de control. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente ante ellos, mostrando por primera vez en escena unos monitores gigantes, grandes tableros de punta a punta, mucho personal sentado en sillas con auriculares en los oídos, y detrás de todos ellos cerca de las puertas, los comandantes de la base: Sally y un desconocido muchacho de cabello marrón y ojos oscuros. Sólo éste último volteó a ver quién ingresaba, la primera simplemente se mantuvo cruzada de brazos observando a través de las pantallas el desastre ocasionado. Sin mayores detalles el rubio se acercó al grupo.

– **Tendré que viajar para verlos… ¿Sería conveniente presentar antes el informe de lo que acaba de pasar? **

– **No es necesario Quatre –**respondió la voz de la mujer de coletas y rojos labios**–. Estamos en confianza, lo dejo en tus manos.**

– **De acuerdo –**asintió sin más, volteando a ver un segundo cómo los oficiales intentaban limpiar el área y apagar el fuego que consumía algunos sectores**–. Saldré de inmediato, llevo conmigo unos Mobile Suits y un transbordador para el viaje.**

– **Sí, es mejor que seas precavido, no queremos que los ataquen en caso que se filtre la información –**afirmó la dama haciendo una pausa para voltear a verle, maternalmente**–. Ten mucho cuidado. **

–… **Como siempre –**contestó con su tono de voz dulce, una sonrisa cordial, y una mirada llena de aprecio**–.**

Sin más preámbulo el 04 caminó fuera de la instancia, esta vez solo. Minutos más tarde estaría apretando los botones del vehículo volador que le llevaría el resto del trayecto rumbo al destino. La compuerta estaba asegurada, mostrando dentro del amplio espacio unos tres Tauros en perfectas condiciones, armados, con los tanques llenos. Las turbinas se encendieron en medio de la madrugada, comenzando a generar el impulso necesario para levantar vuelo. Minutos después estaba cruzando el cielo rumbo a las nubes del que en instantes se convertiría en un amanecer. Le esperaba un viaje largo, pero la emoción del reencuentro le hacía olvidar temporalmente la tensa situación en la que se encontraban.

* * *

– _**En la madrugada del día de hoy un grupo terrorista todavía inidentificado atacó la base Preventiva de Medio Oriente. Por ahora las autoridades han comunicado que ha habido diez decesos y daños materiales; el objetivo del asalto armado todavía se desconoce, pero la unidad de Preventivos ya tiene sospechas sobre la situación y están trabajando para resolverlo. En otras noticias del día de hoy… **_

– **Heero… –**llamó con ese tono lleno de paciencia, mientras colocaba sobre la mesa los platos con pastas servidas**–, apágalo, vamos a comer.**

El muchacho de fría mirada no respondió, aparentemente absorto en el noticiario de medio día. Cambió de canal instantes después dejando los dibujos infantiles para poder cenar sin quejidos extras en el cuarto. Su mente en cambio quedó adherida al reporte de la muchacha en la tv que antes había oído. Aún bajo la suspicaz mirada del Dios de la Muerte no se atrevió a comentar nada al respecto. Simplemente se remangó una manga de la camisa, aún esperando por la ceremonia que, por muy contradictorio que eso fuera a sonar, el cura autoproclamado Shinigami iniciaba en cada comida. Era una costumbre poco habitual, anormal en su rutina, pero _necesaria_ si pretendía que el trenzado se quedara a comer.

Duo contuvo la risa. Bien sabía lo agnóstico que resultaba su compañero. Era justo por eso que le causaba hilaridad verle completamente dispuesto a agradecer la comida como todo un católico devoto. Y aún con toda la ironía del mundo, le resultaba hasta _tierno._

Y por Shinigami: _¡Heero siendo tierno!_

Drei, con sus cabellos cortitos, casi lacios, bien peinados y algo húmedos por una ducha reciente, estiró sus manitos dramáticamente para juntarlas sobre la mesa con emoción. Un monosílabo, una risita prófuga, y ahora eran tres los individuos con ojos cerrados y manos juntas, en una tradición atípica. Pocas palabras, las básicas, se pronunciaron después en un intento casi vergonzoso de contener la risa pero por suerte exitoso. La rutina de _comer con los Maxwell _ estaba superada, una vez más. _Aleluya_.

Bailando las canciones infantiles de fondo el niño no interrumpió más que para pedir algo de beber. Ahora el ojivioleta no salía con comentarios llenos de sarcasmo e ironía que arruinaban el humor del 01; no, es que luego de varios meses había descubierto que, curiosamente, el muchacho comía más cuando evitaba soltarle bombas cómicas en la mesa. Era un detalle minúsculo, casi imposible de notar, increíblemente diminuto, pero el 02 lo había comprobado. Aún así seguía estando esa mirada graciosa sobre el pelicorto, tratando de decir en el mayor de los silencios toda la sarta de comentarios chistosos que no podía pronunciar si no quería volver a Heero anoréxico. De vez en cuando (dependiendo del estrés laboral de éste último) llegaba a ser descubierto, pero eso casi nunca sucedía.

Un parque de atracciones estaba de gira por la ciudad. No era un suceso normal, por eso la gente se amontonaba para sacar entradas y disfrutar de los juegos. Grandes máquinas como el _Martillo_, la _Calesita_, los _autitos chocones_, y el _Samba_, eran los más concurridos. Las puertas estaban abiertas prácticamente desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche, pero muchos decidían ir en horarios más accesibles, y durante el fin de semana. Los puestitos móviles con algodón de azúcar, garrapiñada, manzana acaramelada, y maíz inflado abundaban, todos siendo atendidos por hombrecitos vestidos de blanco y sombrerito.

Duo era adicto a los juegos de atracción. Eran su analgésico legal para recrear la adrenalina y la emoción de montar un Gundam, ante la carencia de éstos. No existía parque de atracciones ni circo que fuera a la ciudad sin que el castaño se enterara primero que nadie, y arrastrara consigo a su réplica infante. Drei gritaba, corría, y al final era como tener exacta y literalmente dos Duos hiperactivos. Aunque el mayor solía ser más maduro y recatado al respecto, sólo un poco; sólo cuando Heero era arrastrado con ellos en el proceso. Eso sucedía los domingos, como el día que le siguió al informe noticiario sobre el ataque a Preventers.

Regresaron por una casi desolada calle aprovechando el buen tiempo para caminar un poco. El paquete de palomitas de maíz aún estaba medio lleno, en manos del menor, que caminaba por delante de los otros dos con la mirada adherida a los perros callejeros o vidrieras que se topaba en el camino.

– **¡Ah~! –**se quejó el pelilargo, desperezándose. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba, perdiendo al final la mirada en el cielo tras las casas y árboles**– Qué día… ¿Viste el tipo de zancos? –**respingó de pronto recordándolo, de nuevo dibujando una sonrisa amplia y feliz en los labios**– ¡Era un loco! Esos palos tendrían fácilmente dos metros de alto, ¡Jajaja! ¡Los pantalones eran geniales, flúor! Quiero unos así.**

La severa mirada celeste se heló, apenas volteando a su costado. Duo rió.

– **¡Es broma! **

Aún así, a Heero no le causó la misma evidente gracia.

– **¡A ti sí te quedarían genial! –**exclamó de pronto, soltando otra risotada**–, ¡Jajaja! ¡No puedes pensar que lo digo enserio, Heero! No eres nada **_**cool**_**… **

– **Pá –**llamó el pequeño de pronto interrumpiéndoles el palo**–, ¡Jugo!**

– **Ah… te dio sed –**más afirmó que cuestionó deteniendo su paso, y alzando al vilo al niño**–. Adelántate, iré a comprarle un jugo o una gaseosa; yo también traigo antojo ¿Quieres algo? **

El 01 negó sin apuro, observando el rumbo por donde el sonriente muchacho se alejaba luego de que éste le diera la cajita de maíz inflado. El kiosco más cercano estaba a dos calles, así que calculó rápidamente cuánto tardarían, disminuyendo el paso para no aburrirse esperándoles luego. Una curiosa mirada hacia atrás le ganó por impulso sin saber qué buscaba, quizás inquieto por la repentina soledad y silencio, pero no le dio importancia. Sólo eran pequeñeces a las que no terminaba de habituarse… debía asumir de una buena vez por todas que _extrañaba_ cuando el 02 no estaba a su alrededor.

Llegó a la cuadra de su casa aún a paso lento, sumido en sus pensamientos carentes de sentido o importancia. No divisó sino hasta estar cerca la figura de un muchacho esperando contra la puerta principal. La mirada aqua le identificó inmediatamente, sin darle tiempo a Heero de ocultarse o volver sobre sus pasos. _Demasiado tarde_, Quatre ya estaba acercándose, expectante, agotado. Lucía cansado, quizás por la falta de horas de sueño; algo preocupado, por la situación en la base. Pero esto último su compañero lo adivinó sin que tuviera que decir nada. Detuvo sus pasos, aún a unos fáciles cinco metros.

–… **Creo que lo sabes, de nuevo fueron por el Zero…**

Heero enfrió la mirada, tenso. Supo al escucharle que no podía quedarse ahí, tendría que ir con el rubio… enfrentar al toro por las astas, derribar al oponente, sacarlo de combate para poder volver a su vida normal. Quatre venía a buscarle.

Doblando la esquina a unos veinte metros, dos personas más iban en dirección de nuestros protagonistas. Dos personas que, dadas sus características, lograban la tensión del ojicobalto. No volteó pero los escuchó viniendo tras de sí. Y _mierda_, ponerse en los zapatos del 02 realmente jodía. La plática animada entre él y el niño se cortó de raíz cuando el primero alzó la mirada encontrándola con la del 04. Las orbes azuladas miraron con cierta sorpresa y desconcierto la escena, aún sin articular palabra; contrariamente, las lilas se enseriaron apagando el sol de sus pensamientos y la sensación confortable de su pecho. El lindo día había acabado.

– **¡Pá~…! **

La infantil mano jaló la del mayor que sostenía, tratando de halarlo hacia la casa. El pecho de más de uno latió con incomodidad. Reaccionaron todos moviéndose del cuadro estático; el castaño de cabello corto sacó las llaves del bolsillo, el pelilargo se acercó a tomarlas y abrir la puerta, pasando de lado por el de angelical aspecto, que trató de contener la sorpresa en su mirada y ser lo más discreto posible.

_Duo tenía un hijo_, pensó el rubio azorado. _Duo, ¿No estaba con Heero?_, continuó, aún inquieto. _¿Se fue porque supo que había sido padre?_

– **Será mejor que partamos cuanto antes –**interrumpió el 01, arrancando de un intenso jalón a su compañero de sus pensamientos

– **S-Sí… **

Bajo una ceñuda mirada, Quatre ingresó a la casa. Desde su posición cerca de la puerta pudo contemplar toda la escena, sintiéndose fuera de sí, fuera de cuadro. Miró con interés al pequeño sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión sin molestar a nadie, comiendo de un bowl. Estudió sus facciones y rasgos, sin terminar de aceptar lo idéntico que era a su compañero. Entonces viajó la vista hacia él, encontrando a Heero acercándosele para hablar de algo en voz baja. El rostro de Duo parecía serio, distinto del que recordaba, cargado de preocupación, de un deje de angustia poco normal; no se perdió el detalle de la calidez imperceptible en la mirada del 01, pero tampoco pudo ignorar cómo el pelilargo desviaba el rostro apretando la mandíbula. Una rápida inspección hacia las manos del 02 le dijo que las tenía tensas, aferradas a los codos, casi cruzado de brazos.

_No, Heero y Duo están juntos_, se dijo cuando vio el imposible de ignorar acto del primero colocando una mano sobre la del segundo. ¿Era acaso un modo de infundirle fuerzas, un intento de calidez demasiado directo?

De nuevo mirando al pequeño, tratando de encontrarle una explicación, se perdió de los demás sucesos.

Con su cuerpo invadido por la opresión de tener que dejar a Drei quién sabía cuánto tiempo, el muchacho de coleta se acercó al teléfono. Marcó en él el tan familiar número de su amiga y confidente, dispuesto a pedirle el que sería seguramente, otro favor que le debería de por vida. No vaciló, más ocupado en ocultar la amargura en su voz.

Heero se internó en la habitación recogiendo en ella algunas mudas de ropa y cosas indispensables para llevar de viaje. No necesitaba demasiado, sólo su laptop, algunos discos, algunas prendas, ropa interior limpia y elementos básicos de higiene. Estuvo listo rápidamente, justo al mismo tiempo que vio a Duo colgar el tubo finalizando la llamada. Juntando unas últimas cosas que estaban esparcidas por la casa como el cargador del celular, el cargador de la computadora, y demás pequeñeces, no prestó demasiada atención al resto de los hechos.

Salieron todos juntos para ingresar en el vehículo estacionado en el pequeño garaje techado de a un lado, cuyas rejas se hallaban abiertas. Los primeros en acomodarse fueron 04 y 02, en el asiento trasero y el del acompañante respectivamente. Las manitos de Drei agarraban con ímpetu la botella de 500 ml de gaseosa, sentado sobre el regazo de su padre; no se enteró de nada. Todavía inmerso en su mundo de confusión Quatre observó con cuidado las acciones de su compañero antes desaparecido, aún cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha.

Transitaron en silencio. Duo yacía ahogado, conteniéndose por no ponerse sentimental ni en plan de niña maricona. Apretó los labios contra el cabello del pequeño ahogando y conteniendo cualquier reacción. Iba a extrañarle, tanto que _ya_ se sentía extrañarlo y aún lo tenía entre sus brazos. Lo apretó fuerte todo el recorrido, renuente a dejarlo ir, pero sabedor de que no podía llevarlo consigo. Ni siquiera le importó que el rubio sentado atrás hubiera sentido parte de esas emociones gracias a su hábil empatía para con los demás. Sólo volteó hacia un costado cuando sintió el auto detenerse, apagarse, reconociendo a su lado la casa donde él vivía con Hilde.

– **Ahora vuelvo –**pronunció en un tono tan ausente que hasta era impropio de su persona**–.**

Heero y Quatre le vieron bajar hacia la puerta de madera de la modesta casa donde el muchacho ingresó perdiéndose rigurosos minutos. El clima dentro del cubículo del transporte era más que tenso e incómodo, de pronto con el 04 sintiéndose culpable de haber aparecido. Entendió de pronto gracias a las emociones de su compañero, que hubiera sido mejor para él jamás saber de nada ni involucrarse. Para cuando le vieron salir Duo fue incapaz de dar la cara, con su mirada cubierta por el flequillo. Huyó precipitadamente al asiento del copiloto evitando oír el llanto que aunque no quiso, alcanzó a escuchar desde el interior de la casa. No tuvo el coraje de ver al costado, pero Quatre sí, alcanzando a ver los llorosos ojitos violáceos pegados al vidrio, inconformes con la partida.

– **Vámonos ya.**

La aparentemente inmutable voz del 02 no engañó al muchacho a su lado, pero obedeció.

Duo apretó sus manos contra la pequeña mochila sobre su regazo, que apenas tenía con suerte dos mudas de ropa. No le importaba el resto. Tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo.

– **Dejé el transbordador en el aeropuerto militar que está en las afueras… –**habló el ojiazul tratando de disolver el clima luego de que el silencio se instalara nuevamente**–.**

Heero asintió tomando la carretera.

Un cauto suspiro salió de los delgados labios de un muchacho dolido. Se hundió en su asiento, armándose de valor y fuerzas, pero no pronunció ni una palabra. Sus grandes ojos amatistas se quedaron prendidos del paisaje, completamente sumergido en la nada de sus propias emociones, tan intensas.

* * *

Hábilmente los delgados y expertos dedos se movieron sobre el teclado asegurando compuertas, revisando el combustible, y encendiendo el motor. Detrás de él unos ojos le observaban atentos pero ausentes. El pelicorto sentado ignoró totalmente la presencia a su espalda, concentrado en hacer arrancar el vehículo que contenía esos tres Mobile Suits de respaldo. Ni siquiera notó cuando el muchacho de ajustados pantalones negros y remera celeste se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento observando por sobre la cabeza chocolate el tablero.

Quatre entró en escena acercándose hasta un asiento libre, detrás del copiloto.

Con ánimos un poco renovados Duo catapultó su dedo medio haciéndolo impactar contra la cabeza de 01, que frenó en seco. El de cabellos lacios rió limpiamente, sin preocuparse por la fulminante mirada que volteó hacia él.

– **No eres un niño, compórtate. **

Tras un corto miramiento los ojos celestes volvieron a concentrarse en los botones frente a él.

– **Esto es como andar en bici, ¿No? –**habló minutos después el pelilargo, campante, ágil, cruzando hacia el asiento del copiloto dispuesto a hurgar un poco**– ¡Quiero conducirlo! –**anunció juntando las manos, frotándolas, y apretando un botón marrón**–**

Un estridente sonido automáticamente se anunció.

– **¡Duo! **

– **¡Bueno, ya! **

Heero chasqueó la lengua, Duo rió a sus anchas.

–… **Antes era bueno piloteando… –**murmuró el muchacho una vez hubo calmado su carcajada**–.**

Ya más feliz con molestar a su compañero el pelilargo al fin se relajó en el asiento cruzando los brazos tras la nuca. Molestar al 01 siempre le traía una sensación de comodidad y felicidad increíble, como si la travesura y la maldad le hicieran revivir. Podía abusar un poco de ello ahora, aunque seguramente luego le cobrarían con intereses por sus travesuras. De alguna manera tenía que desahogarse, controlar la inquietud de no tener consigo al niño.

– **Relájate hombre, estás tenso –**se burló con ganas, perdiendo la mirada esta vez en la figura de su compañero**–. Aunque mejor quédate así, **_**casi**_** pareces sexy –**confesó soltando de nuevo la risotada**–.**

Esta vez el rubio detrás se contagió levemente aunque la broma no pareció pintar bien para el de cabellos rebeldes, que se heló del puro comentario. Éste se volteó lentamente, acuchillándolo con esos transparentes ojos grisáceos.

– **¿**_**No puedes**_** quedarte callado?**

– **¡Ahw! Ya me recuerdas al viejo Heero… menos mal que ahora no puedes robar las partes de mi Gundam.**

Heero le miró eternamente, resignándose al carácter del Shinigami. Decidió que era más importante proseguir con el despegue del transbordador. Duo tuvo que sobrevivir al silencio, mirando al horizonte cuando el aparatoso vehículo tomó velocidad ascendiendo hacia las nubes. Agotado, detrás de él, el rubio decidió tomar un descanso ligero. Seguramente tardarían unas cuantas horas en llegar a destino, lo cual le daba tiempo de una siesta rápida, aunque incómoda.

Quedó muy atrás la tierra firme, la base militar, y la ciudad donde un niño de ojos amatistas había quedado llorando la partida de su padre. Era una preocupación de fuerza mayor la que reunía a los mejores pilotos nuevamente bajo el techo de una unidad Preventiva. Cuando la corteza volvió a verse las nubes se despejaron, dejando ver al fin la base aún humeante con escombros apilados en las plataformas de despegue. El transbordador descendió lentamente conducido por el 01 hacia una de las pistas disponibles. Las turbinas anunciaron la llegada de nuevo personal en cuanto disminuyeron la potencia, hasta que el vehículo se detuvo.

El primero en aparecer por la compuerta fue el pelilargo, mirando el entorno como haciendo un reconocimiento del área. Suspiró y descendió por la escalerilla que unos asistentes habían enganchado a la puerta. Era casi de noche por la diferencia horaria. Hacía algo de fresco, se dio cuenta al sentir el viento atravesar la tela de su remera. Notó en el horizonte el gris del cielo y se preguntó si sería frío o tormenta, pero lo dejó pasar enfilándose hacia la entrada del edificio, seguido de sus compañeros a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Aún había olor a humo, aún había mucha tierra en el suelo por el material destruido. Recorriendo el piso con la vista podías encontrar partes de Suits, chapa, cemento, basura; era un caos.

Subieron directamente hacia la sala de control donde Sally esperaba al tanto de los informes que llegaba, y a cargo de las reparaciones necesarias para tener en óptimas condiciones la base. La mujer de cabello rubio opaco apenas les prestó atención, demasiado saturada con un informe en su mano y la comunicación telefónica que se llevaba a cabo mediante el auricular en su oído.

– **Acomódalos en el primer cuarto limpio que encuentres –**ordenó rápidamente jalando a uno de los cadetes para llamarle la atención y que obedeciera**–.**

– **¡Sí! –**exclamó el muchacho enderezándose, apurado por seguir al pie de la letra las palabras de su superior**–. Por aquí –**agregó cuando se dirigió a los recién llegados expilotos**–.**

Deliberadamente el pelilargo bostezó, sin detenerse en el viaje por el extenso pasillo.

La habitación que les ofrecieron era doble, con una cama individual junto a la otra en paredes opuestas, separadas por dos mesas de noche modestas y una ventana no muy pequeña. Se encontraban en un edificio de tres pisos colindante con el terreno opuesto, algo alejado de la zona de despegue. Desde la ventanita se podía ver perfectamente el área de la base entera, entre muros y portones. Era un cuarto algo oscuro, la verdad nada lujoso, pero era mejor que nada; mucho mejor que dormir en un Suit a la deriva en el espacio exterior. Quizás hasta había un poco de olor a humedad, pero con suerte eso se iría con algo de ventilación. No era nada en comparación al cuartucho maloliente donde Duo había pasado noches enteras en el Pacífico, con Howarts y los demás mecánicos. Casi era un hotel cinco estrellas en comparación.

01 dejó su bolso sobre la cama, revisando con la mirada el lugar.

– **El almuerzo se sirve a las 1200 –**comenzó a informar debidamente, de pie bajo el marco de la puerta**–, la cena a las 2000; la hora despertador está fijada en 600 horas.**

– **Está bien.**

El cadete saludó apropiadamente como se debía a un superior y se retiró cerrando la puerta. Heero se sentó en el duro colchón, comenzando a revisar el arma que había guardado para tenerla siempre lista en su cinturón, como fiel amante. Miró de reojo a su compañero que se desplomaba sobre la cama con cansancio, pero no dijo nada. No interrumpió, seguro de que el pelilargo necesitaba apagar sus propios pensamientos, tranquilizarse a sí mismo de alguna forma, y él por su parte necesitaba terminar de limpiar su mágnum si no quería que se trabase al jalar del gatillo en una urgencia.

Sólo un movimiento interrumpió el silencio de los próximos minutos, el de Duo acomodándose de lado para ver a Heero seguir ensimismado con su tarea. Finalmente luego de más de una hora sin abrir la boca para nada, decidió romper el hielo que él mismo había creado.

– **¿Crees que acabemos pronto? **

– **Sí, ha de ser una exageración de Winner. **

–… **¿Estás preocupado? –**agregó con inquietud**–.**

– **No. **

Otra vez, un largo silencio entre los dos.

–… **Qué bueno que nos tocó un mismo cuarto –**se atrevió a sonreír relajadamente, poniéndose de pie casi inmediatamente frente a la ventana**–.**

Heero no respondió, sólo le miró de soslayo.

Con una mano en la cadera y de pie al marco de la ventana, observando el exterior volverse azul oscuro, el pelilargo dejó pasar unos cuantos minutos hasta que un suave cotilleo en los pasillos advirtió que sería la hora de la cena. Ambos muchachos dentro del la habitación se miraron confirmando la decisión unánime. El salón comedor que les recibió luego de dar vueltas siguiendo al grupo de cadetes era amplio, pero no les importó más de lo necesario, simplemente buscaron sus bandejas para una cena ligera y se dedicaron a alimentarse sin voltear a otra parte. Aún cuando Quatre y los demás muchachos se sentaron a cenar con ellos los recién llegados a la base no voltearon, absortos en la comida.

– **Ya decidieron cuál será nuestro objetivo en la próxima misión, prioridad 3 –**habló el chino desgranando una rodaja de pan para acompañar la desabrida sopa de la cocinera**–. Los datos definitivos estarán en unas horas. Será una mansión que está a unos 600 kilómetros.**

Heero le miró de soslayo, prestando sólo la necesaria atención a los ínfimos detalles. Trowa asintió. Los otros dos parecían no enterarse de nada.

– **¿Cuándo? –**espetó el 01**–**

– **Partiremos mañana al ocaso. La misión dará comienzo en la noche. **

– **Lamento que no hayan tengan tiempo de descansar mucho… -**se disculpó el rubio mirando a los otros dos recién llegados**–.**

– **Todo bien Quatre, no hay problema –**calmó el ojivioleta sonriéndole fugazmente**–. Es como en la guerra.**

– _**Es**_** la guerra –**corrigió el 05 con tensión, comiendo un bocado**–.**

Esa noche bajo los truenos de la tormenta que pronto parecía desatarse, los ojos violáceos del de coleta permanecían abiertos en la oscuridad. Vio la iluminación de un relámpago colándose por la ventana, dejando ver las sombras y siluetas de los muebles, pero no reaccionó. Hundiéndose bajo la cobija trató de ignorar la sensación de soledad: pocas veces dormía en una cama solo, generalmente se dormía entre los brazos de Heero, o en su defecto abrazando a Drei durante la noche. Pero Drei no estaba ahí. Se levantó lentamente, descubriéndose el cuerpo apenas vestido con una remera y unos bóxers largos, y caminó hacia la cama contigua temiéndose despertar al pelicorto.

–… **¿Heero? –**llamó suavecito, arrodillándose en el colchón a un lado del chico que parecía dormir boca arriba**–.**

Las orbes celestes se mostraron enfocándose en el delicado rostro del 02.

–… **No puedo dormir… –**susurró sonriendo quedo, tratando de imprimirle humor, aún a gatas sobre la cama. El 01 le miró un rato largo, se movió, y abrió las sábanas para que se pudiera meter a la cama**– ¡Gracias! –**murmuró con emoción regalándole una amplia y dulce sonrisa**–**

–… **No te malacostumbres. **

Una risita se escuchó por parte del menudo muchacho que se acomodó contra la figura del estoico piloto, abrazándose a él, cerrando los ojos en medio del calor embriagante que sentía llenarle los sentidos. Otro relámpago resonó, pero esta vez Duo no vio su luz colarse, porque ahí junto a su compañero podía sentirse más tranquilo y conciliar el sueño. Instantes después no sería el único en llegar a perder completamente la consciencia.

Al amanecer siguiente las fuertes pisadas de los Mobile Suits moviéndose aún bajo la garuga impedían cualquier posible siesta. Las horas de sueño ya habían acabado para los internos. Heero estaba por sumarse a la acción, ya duchado y con la parte inferior del cuerpo vestida. Fue cuando terminaba de acomodarse el revólver en la cintura que notó a su compañero moverse bajo las sábanas, semi despierto. No pasó más para que éste se erguiera, frotándose los ojos con el cabello hecho un desorden. Desde la cama las orbes amatistas observaron a su alrededor somnolientamente, dándose tiempo para juntar fuerzas y emprender el día.

Los pasillos estaban atestados, con las salidas algo mojadas por las personas que entraban y salían por sus puertas. Aún así a fuera no estaba precisamente tranquilo. Varios Tauros y Leos grises se encargaban del mantenimiento del área haciendo desaparecer los escombros de la noche anterior. La lluvia humedecía el pavimento, de modo que la tierra no se levantaba cuando las grandes piezas de cemento, ladrillo y metal caían al piso. El cielo todavía tormentoso no parecía tener deseos de brindar un día soleado o despejado, al menos hasta el próximo día, pero no era necesario. A medio pasillo de la planta baja el 01 y el 02 se encontraron con antiguos compañeros de batalla. El cuarteto de ex pilotos Gundams caminó hacia las afueras pasando por una galería que los comunicaba con el subsuelo, donde parecía que todos los hangares estaban intercomunicados.

Un carrito con cuatro ruedas, sin techo y motor silencioso los llevó rápidamente por los grandes y altísimos pasillos del territorio bajo tierra. La gente parecía ocupada trabajando en la reparación de maquinaria, siempre yendo y viniendo, con incesante sonido de soldadoras y martilleos. Chispas a lo lejos indicaban que restaurar la configuración de los Mobile Suits no era lo único que estresaba las mentes de los que ahí se encontraban, sino además reparar los daños en la armadura. Tras unos cuantos metros, varias entradas, mucha gente, y unos pocos minutos de recorrido, llegaron a un hangar más solitario y oscurecido.

En medio del gran lugar, parado, se encontraba imponente la figura del Wing Zero Full U igual de brillante que como lo recordaba Heero. Sus alas majestuosas tras de él le hacían verse casi idéntico a un Dios; seguramente las balas de la ametralladora instalada en el pecho del robot estaban cargadas y listas para ser disparadas, al igual que el cañón de partículas comprimidas decorado en azul francia. El amplio salón estaba casi frío del abandono que sufría el hangar 5. Se notaba que nadie excepto los de seguridad pasaban por allí, sin siquiera tocar la máquina ni para mantenimiento; aún así era notable lo limpia que se encontraba considerando el tiempo en desuso.

Duo permaneció de pie a un lado del coche, admirando la magnitud del aparato. Metros delante de él, también frente al Mobile Suit, la mirada gris del 01 estaba fija en los vidrios verdes, oscuros, del mecha sin vida.

– **¿Estás seguro de querer revisarlo? Nadie lo ha usado desde la reparación… **

Quatre se acercó a uno de los paneles, aumentando la densidad de la luz para ver más claramente además de encender la corriente de los cables enchufados al Wing. Los ojos verdes del Mobile Suit se encendieron parpadeando una vez; el sonido de sus turbinas y circuitos era tan sutil y constante que hasta parecía música, como un agradable piar de aves.

La cabina se abrió dándole permiso al pelicorto para entrar y encender el sistema. Ingresó las manos en los miniteclados a los costados de los asientos, tipiando de inmediato códigos para revisar los datos en las pantallas del Suit. La cabina completamente circular como la del Wing Zero le daba una vista panorámica increíble, ahora cubierto de letras y códigos sobre un fondo azul claro. Sintiéndose como en casa, los habidos ojos del 01 recorrieron línea por línea verificándolas con la información en su propia memoria. Los datos del Sistema Zero no habían sido removidos ni alterados, el sistema de autodetonación seguía estando desactivado, la movilidad estaba reducida a un 20% por la falta de mantenimiento en años… seguramente faltaba engrasar los pistones y amortiguadores, además de rellenar el motor con combustible nuevo.

Un movimiento llamó la atención del piloto obligándole a alzar la vista. Se encontró con la curiosa mirada del 02 asomándose por la puerta del compartimento. Notó con extrañez cómo las pupilas del ex trenzado se iluminaban vagamente, junto a una sonrisa traviesa que trató de reprimir.

–… **¿Quieres pilotearlo? –**adivinó Heero, dudoso**–**

– **Jajaja –**rió con soltura, de pronto, enderezándose**–, lo que yo quiero no tiene nada que ver con este Suit… mi gran amigo –**agregó alejándose entre carcajaditas sutiles hasta sentarse al borde de la compuerta de la cabina, mirando hacia abajo con los pies colgando, aún riéndose de sus propios pensamientos**–.**

Confundido el ojicobalto regresó a lo suyo, incapaz de imaginar siquiera lo que su compañero pensaba. Aún de haber apostado, nunca habría creído que Duo estaba más tentado por los únicos recuerdos que tenía de aquella cabina que por intentar pilotear el increíble Gundam. No era fácil de olvidar el sabor del 01 invadiendo su boca, aún cuando había estado semiconsciente…

Desde el suelo Quatre miraba con preocupación la figura del 02, que se había soltado la coleta dejando caer sus cortos cabellos desmechados en los hombros, tratando de sujetarlos más firmemente. No había conseguido apartar de su mente al pequeño que era idéntico a su compañero, pero tan chiquito, tan _acorde_ al tiempo en que Maxwell había estado desaparecido. No podía entender por qué viviendo con Heero, tenía un hijo… con obviamente una mujer. Pero tampoco sabía si _realmente _vivía con Heero, solamente lo había imaginado, lo había supuesto, y ni siquiera se animaba a preguntar…

– **¿Quatre? **

Trowa le distrajo haciéndole voltear.

– **¿Qué te preocupa? –**agregó el cirquero con un tono de voz aterciopelado, ese que tanto le gustaba al 04 porque tenía la facilidad de hacerle sentir aceptado, a gusto, _en casa_**–.**

– **Duo… –**le respondió bajando la vista aqua, acongojado**–, aún no lo entiendo… –**se explicó tomándose el pecho con una mano**–. Se está reprimiendo tanto… no es feliz estando aquí, entonces ¿Por qué se ofreció a ayudarnos? **

El de esmeraldas le miró con atención, luego tecleando algo en el panel de enfrente a ellos.

– **Quizás es **_**él**_** la razón por la que está peleando… probablemente sólo quiere protegerlo, aunque lo extrañe –**meditó en voz alta apoyándose de espaldas al teclado, para cruzar los brazos pensativo**–. Así como tú extrañaste tu hogar cuando empezamos la Operación Meteoro.**

Azorado con la lógica tan evidente que le planteaba el del hopo castaño, entreabrió los labios volteando a ver al ojivioleta. Sonaba entendible que Duo hubiera encontrado su hogar con ese niño, con _su hijo_. Pero aún así…

–… **¿Pero por qué…? ¿Por qué si está saliendo con Heero, tiene un hijo con…? **

–… **Quizás sólo es coincidencia, quizás no es suyo… quizás sólo es su protegido. Duo es huérfano, ¿No?**

Aún pensándolo el rubio negó lentamente.

– **No me pareció eso Trowa… **

– **¿Y por qué no le preguntas…? Tú tienes esa facilidad de hacer que las personas no puedan odiarte.**

El cumplido logró lo que el castaño quería, aunque no premeditadamente. Distrajo al joven empresario haciéndole sonreír, y volver a ser absorbido por esa burbuja que sólo Trowa creaba cuando decía ese tipo de cosas tan directas, claras, y llenas de significado. Así tan cursi y ridículo Quatre amaba a Trowa por su transparencia sin tapujos. Trowa a su vez, amaba a Quatre por esa empatía y su enorme corazón, capaz de preocuparse por todos sin parecer una madre exagerada y paranoica.

* * *

Con lágrimas al borde de los ojos del intenso bostezo que nació desde su alma, el ojivioleta se deslizó en el asiento trasero del vehículo en el que estaba. Hacía eternas horas que lo único que veía a su alrededor eran árboles, pasto, oscuridad, _nada_. Volteó a ver desganado el asiento del copiloto, ¿cómo le hacía Heero para mantenerse en la misma rígida posición durante más de tres horas? ¿Cómo le hacía Trowa para no voltear jamás a ningún lado, siempre concentrado en la ruta como un muñeco petrificado? Al menos a su lado Quatre se había movido en su lugar varias veces, renovando la posición. Aún así el viaje era en extremo silencioso.

El suspiro del 02 sonó claramente.

Adelante, los músculos del 01 se tensaron automáticamente. Solamente el 03 a su lado notó la sutil manera de desviar la mirada a un costado de Heero, buscando con urgencia la figura atrás de él aunque estuviera en el punto ciego y no llegara a vislumbrarse. Por supuesto, no era cómodo. Muy disimuladamente el latino sonrió, pero era tan imperceptible que prácticamente no podía notarse.

Hacía horas que estaban en viaje hacia el punto de la misión. Iban a descender del auto lo suficientemente lejos como para poder ocultarse entre la maleza el resto del camino, para mayor discreción. Ninguno pensaba realmente tener algún tipo de problema. Wufei estaba a unos kilómetros fuera del radar dispuesto a enviar el Gundam si llegaba a ser necesario. Pero con toda honestidad tenían la fe de escapar sin mayores complicaciones. Era una noche tranquila con Luna, así que la visibilidad era más que óptima. Los caminos se encontraban desolados haciendo más fácil pasar sin ser advertidos; quizás el hecho de que todo estuviera tan calmo era justamente lo que hacía que Wufei tamborileara los dedos sobre el panel de su posición, a mucha distancia de ahí.

Apagaron el motor camuflando la fachada con hojas secas, ramas, y más arbustos; un árbol frondoso junto al vehículo impedía verlo desde el cielo cómodamente, haciendo que fueran necesarios reflectores y una vista agudísima para detectarlo. Se adentraron en una especie de bosque, sin vallado ni nada que lo delimitara. Tuvieron que caminar con cautela por entre las ramillas para no tropezarse o caer en algún hoyo. A la cabeza iba Trowa seguido de cerca por Heero y Quatre, y hasta el último el muchacho de coleta, rezagado adrede.

El miedo y los nervios del 02 comenzaron a hacer mella en él justo al atravesar la primera hilera de matorrales. Inconscientes de ello los otros tres simplemente repasaban los planes de la misión, alerta. Faltarían aproximadamente unos 7 kilómetros hasta destino, que no era mucho, pero considerable. Un sonido algo estruendoso en medio del silencio hizo voltear inmediatamente a los otros tres obligándoles a alzar el arma para apuntar al objetivo.

–… **Lo siento –**se disculpó el causante, con una sonrisa afectada, aferrado a un tronco**–. Un accidente. **

–… **¿Estás bien? –**respondió el rubio, bajando la pistola junto a los demás**–**

– **Sí sí, sigamos.**

Con un ademán despreocupado, prosiguió la marcha. La mirada intensa del piloto del Wing no pareció conforme con la respuesta pero no replicó, quedándose hasta el final a propósito para cuidar del despistado 02 que parecía tener problemas de equilibrio. La sensación de que todo saldría más que bien quedó ligeramente aplastada por la inseguridad de que Duo tuviera otro pequeño accidente que pudiera resultar grave. Se trataba de un temor que, conforme los metros avanzaban, se acentuaba cada vez más; el 01 ya no parecía para nada cómodo con la idea mientras veía avanzar al de coleta, despacio, afirmándose en los troncos para no agotarse.

El bosque comenzó a abrirse de a poco haciendo que tuvieran que detenerse a realizar un relevamiento del área. Heero aprovechó la situación.

– **¿Recuerdas cómo pilotear un Gundam? –**le susurró a Duo el de cabellos rebeldes**–**

– **Sí, por supuesto que me acuerdo Heero, es de esas cosas que no se olvidan, pero no vamos a necesitar ningún Gundam esta vez… –**respondió más concentrado en los extremos de los edificios, preocupado de la amplitud del mismo**–.**

– **Quédate aquí, si algo sale mal tú pilotearás el Wing Zero.**

– **¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye no, espera un poco! ¿Estás tratándome de inútil? –**se defendió automáticamente**–**

El ojiceleste enfrió la mirada sobre el muchacho, ignorando la excesiva atención de 03 y 04.

– **Tienes un problema con tu pulso, serás un estorbo.**

– **Qué sutil manera de dejarme atrás. No hay manera de que acepte semejante discriminación Yuy, iremos los cuatro y no hay queja que valga; ¿Tienes miedo de que cuide tus espaldas o qué?**

**- Si te caes perderé tiempo cubriendo **_**tu espalda. **_

–… **Chicos, no es momento de discutir… **

La sedosa voz de Quatre trató de calmar el oleaje de la discusión, consiguiendo de pronto que todas las miradas se centraran en él.

– **Dile que iremos los cuatro –**se encaprichó el ex trenzado, cruzándose de brazos**–.**

– **Tiene un ataque de nervios y miedo, es inservible –**advirtió el 01 con su mirada gélida puesta sobre los ojos aqua**–.**

– **¡Yo estoy bien, quiero ir! ¿Qué sentido tiene que haya venido hasta aquí si me dejarás atrás? ¡No es justo!**

– **Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad de que te sea fácil –**masculló Heero jalándolo del brazo para que le escuchara el tono contundente**–.**

– **Yo no te pedí el favor, ¡Déjame ir!**

– **Chicos, chicos… –**intervino de nuevo el rubio, luego de haber meditado sutilmente los sucesos; la pelea de los otros dos casi le taponaba los oídos**–, dejemos que Duo vaya esta vez… será un buen soporte, una vez adentro seguro podrá ser silencioso. **

El 01 chasqueó la lengua ofendido, volteando para concentrarse en el plan. Encaprichado, más que él, el ojivioleta apretó los labios con bronca sintiéndose subestimado. Quatre quizás era más comprensivo… entendía que sólo trataba de protegerlo, pero hacer sentir inútil a Duo no sería el modo correcto de arreglar las cosas. Además todavía tenía esperanzas de que todo pudiera salir bien. Suspiró empuñando el arma para comenzar la segunda parte de la misión.

Luego de un miramiento corrieron por el césped acercándose velozmente hacia la mansión, en medio de la oscuridad. Con ágiles movimientos derribaron un par de guardias que vigilaban el perímetro, atándolos y amordazándolos después para poder terminar de acercarse hacia alguna puerta lateral. Las luces apagadas de la casa no significaban paz y quietud, pues sabían que se arriesgaban a francotiradores desde la terraza si se permitían estar al descubierto. Con las espaldas contra la pared se arrimaron a uno de los ventanales truncados con un sistema de seguridad electrónico. Sólo con una mirada Duo sacó parte del revoque de la pared, dejando al descubierto la red de cables; el 01 sacó un aparatito del tamaño de una palm haciendo una conexión manual entre cables, de modo de poder sabotear el sistema. Un par de tecleos en el teclado de la pantallita, casi centésimas de segundos, y era prácticamente como si ninguna seguridad se interpusiera entre ellos y el objetivo.

_**Beep**_.

Estaba hecho, giraron la perilla de la puerta y estaban adentro. El sonido de la alarma no se activó pero esa era la parte fácil… ahora debían burlar la vigilancia dentro de la casa. Con señas, ya todos adentro, se repartieron las áreas. Dos irían a la sala de vigilancia, como siempre, los demás irían por información. La táctica siempre era la misma… quizás deberían cambiarla, pensó Heero encaminándose con la guardia en alto hacia la puerta principal para vigilar hacia el pasillo, asomándose antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente. Duo iría con Quatre por las cámaras de vigilancia, y Trowa buscaría información, era además el señuelo si algo llegaba a fallar hasta que trajeran el Gundam.

Un sorpresivo sonido alertó al 03, que de inmediato apuntó el arma acertándole en el hombro a un guardia. Lo silenció rápidamente, procurando dejarlo inconsciente y atarlo de alguna manera. Así podía seguir camino sin preocuparse de más. Ingresó con cuidado por una puerta, arma al frente siempre, listo para disparar en emergencia. Había un escritorio, varios libros, quizás se trataba de una oficina decorada a la antigua. Arriba de la mesa una laptop estaba cerrada. Se acercó dispuesto a abrirla. Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos uno de los dos pendrives que llevaba consigo, enchufando primero uno. La pantalla se puso en negro, iniciando desde el pendrive una vez estuvo encendida la computadora. De aquel modo a Trowa le fue fácil acceder a los archivos del sistema y mirarlos. Encontró muchas cosas pero no podía leerlas ahí, así que enchufó el otro dispositivo para salvar datos velozmente.

Escaleras arriba el pelicorto de cabellos chocolates se ocultaba tras una pared tratando de no ser visto antes de poder espiar y ver cómo estaba el área. Las hileras de más de 10 puertas a derecha e izquierda desalentaron su idea de acabar rápido. Sigiloso, soldado, se acercó a la primera girando el picaporte; abierta. Se metió de inmediato sólo confirmando que era una habitación vacía, y tan rápido como entró salió a la siguiente puerta. Realizó el mismo movimiento, abrir con cautela, apuntar al entrar, confirmar el interior, y volver a salir con cuidado. Sólo le quedaban ocho más de aquel lado, y diez del opuesto.

Nervioso y torpe el de coleta seguía de cerca a un rubio más tranquilo y concentrado. Agitado, algo asustado, los ojos violetas miraron hacia atrás. Tenía que ser honesto, nunca antes había temido por su vida, pero ahora la idea de morir le aterraba al punto de querer hacerle temblar. _Mierda, debí hacerle caso a Heero_, pensó paranoico cuando se dio cuenta que no podía sostener con fuerza su arma. Llegaron luego de una pequeña carrera por el pasillo interno del primer piso hacia el área de servicio, pero el ex trenzado apenas se dio cuenta de aquello sino hasta después.

– **¡Duo! **

– **¡Bajen sus armas!**

La voz de Quatre seguida de una desconocida alertó al 02. Su arma se alzó disparando por impulso, temor, hacia el sujeto que había abierto una de las puertas dispuesto a atacarlos. De inmediato el tipo cayó cuando sintió la metálica bala atravesarle el muslo. Pero sumido en una taquicardia el ojivioleta no reaccionó, ni aún con la segunda detonación del revólver, esta vez del ojiazul, reduciendo a un segundo guardia. Todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas dejaba tiempo para pensar o asumir la idea.

–… **Duo… –**llamó con preocupación el 04 al verlo aún en shock, con el arma a medio bajar**–.**

–… **Sí, Q-man.**

Duo negó lentamente entrando en razón, acercándose.

– **Lo siento –**se disculpó dispuesto a atar y amordazar a uno de los tipos, el que él había herido, para que no hablara o se moviera**–.**

– **Está bien, concéntrate –**relajó su acompañante sonriéndole fugazmente mientras hacía lo propio con el segundo infortunado**–.**

– **Tenemos que sellar las entradas y salidas… no necesitamos que algún guardia de afuera entre a molestarnos.**

Dicho esto se precipitó al panel de control. En un rincón, olvidados, quedaron los uniformados, bien atados y silenciados.

– **Sí, lo primero es asegurar las salidas y una ruta de escape, luego nos encargaremos del resto –**afirmó Quatre, ayudándole de inmediato. Apretó el botón del intercomunicador en su oreja, para que sus compañeros le escucharan**–. 01, 03… Estamos dentro.**

"_**Confirmado."**_

"_**Datos salvados."**_

Ahora con Quatre y Duo en la sala de control activando la seguridad para poder estar un paso por delante del enemigo, Heero pudo relajarse y comenzar a abrir puerta por puerta con menor cautela, aunque siempre alerta. Trowa salió con facilidad del cuarto dispuesto a revisar el resto de la planta baja en busca de alguna otra cosa útil que pudieran tener en la mansión.

Un sonido parecido al de un switch cambiando hacia el encendido crispó los nervios del ex trenzado, que volteó hacia atrás y a sus costados, volviendo hacia el frente con lentitud. Corroboró lentamente las imágenes en los monitores, sintiendo ese déya-vù venir sobre su espina dorsal, subiendo hasta la nuca, ahí donde le obligaba a estremecerse. Reconocía aunque sin saber de dónde el sonidito. Tenía una pésima corazonada de todo lo que sucedía, y entonces al ver una de las imágenes del garaje (no muy lejos de donde estaban ahora) el corazón saltó dentro de la caja torácica.

Las paredes se abrían cual compuerta secreta.

– **Tenemos que irnos –**susurró aterrado, sin reaccionar del todo**– ¡Hay que irnos! –**repitió respingando**–**

Tomó la mano de su compañero que seguía mirando todo a su alrededor sin comprender y lo arrastró afuera del cuarto de vigilancia echándose a correr en busca de los pasillos. Tan asustado como estaba Duo se rehusó a mirar hacia atrás, sintiendo su cuerpo debilitarse de los recuerdos que atravesaban su mente. Lo único que podían escuchar en la carrera, eran los pasos apresurados perseguirles desde lo lejos, seguramente guiados por órdenes de alguien más que tenía acceso al real cuarto de vigilancia. Todo era una emboscada.

Heero entró en la séptima puerta, encontrándose con una sala de reunión. Muchos papeles apilados en la mesa principal llamaban la atención. Miró hacia atrás y a los lados con cuidado, e ingresó para saciar la intriga. Eran anotaciones y muchos textos sin sentido, pero se tomó el trabajo de mirarlos rápidamente en medio del silencio. Sólo una pequeña linternilla portátil le ayudaba a leer los renglones. Desde su lugar no era posible apreciar otra cosa que no fuera el zumbar del mismo mutismo en los oídos, de tal manera que fue inconfundible la sensación de pasos a lo lejos. El 01 se puso en guardia mirando al picaporte una vez sin encontrar un escondite apropiado.

_Si entran sólo debo reducirlos,_ pensó al principio, pero luego descubrió que era más de una persona. Dispuesto a ocultarse entre las sombras y algún mueble, no tuvo el tiempo de alejarse demasiado de la mesa cuando una de las paredes se iluminó verticalmente y se abrió.

– **Tsk.**

– **¡Quieto! **

Desenfundó su arma al mismo tiempo, disparando una vez. Le respondió una balacera, pero en medio de ella derribó la puerta. Con su cabello hecho un desastre, un rasguño en el brazo y frustrado por el fracaso, rodó en el piso poniéndose de inmediato en carrera hacia el final del pasillo. Una granada de gas lanzada hacia atrás evitó que le siguieran.

– **¡Trowa, retirada, nosotros somos el señuelo, aborta!**

Al oír la señal del ojivioleta desde el trasmisor el 03 tuvo tiempo de abandonar la idea de mirar las carpetas en sus manos, simplemente sacó algunas hojas doblándolas para sujetarlas en el cinto, dispuesto a iniciar la partida. Rápidamente, estuvo corriendo por los pasillos para encontrarse con los otros dos ex pilotos. El tamaño de la mansión les hizo casi chocarse al encontrarse a los pies de la escalera, pero tomaron todos la misma dirección; la azotea.

Una estridente alarma empezó a sonar.

– **Wufei, tenemos un problema –**indicó el ojiverde al tomar la mano de su rubio compañero para ascender**–.**

"_**El ave abandona el nido."**_

Casi literalmente con el corazón en un puño Duo no podía hacer otra cosa que rezar por su compañero de guerra, ese muchacho de ojos cobaltos. Corrió tanto como pudo hacia la planta alta, en medio de su torpeza y nervios. De cerca le seguían los otros dos pilotos, pero no se detuvieron al llegar sino que continuaron avanzando dejándolo solo en la tarea de ir a velar quizás innecesariamente por la seguridad del 01. Lo vio a metros, lejos, en el pasillo, corroborando los efectos del estallido entre la humareda.

– **¡Heero!**

Las manos del 02 se sujetaron del brazo de su compañero tan pronto como le alcanzó. Sus ojos se imantaron al corte en el brazo que había manchado la camiseta.

– **¡¿Estás bien?!**

– **Vámonos. **

Heero en cambio no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que estaba bien. Simplemente lo jaló consigo, tras el mismo camino que Trowa y Quatre habían atravesado.

Pronto más soldados comenzaron a salir de la compuerta secreta, atravesando la sala de reuniones aún llena de humo para intentar reducir a los intrusos con una lluvia de balas poco convencional. Era imposible que un humano normal sobreviviera a tal respuesta de armas, pero curiosamente al doblar por la pared rumbo a la terraza, tanto el 01 como el 02 estaban intactos, agitados, algo cansados, con sus pechos latiendo fuerte, pero sin ninguna herida más que algún raspón.

Divisaron al piloto del Hevyarms delante del rubio con el arma en alto. Metros frente a ellos estaba un hombre de pelo cano, largo hasta las orejas, vestido en un pulcro traje negro. Su mirada parecía apacible, hasta conforme con la escena, como si la esperara y no le sorprendiera. No encajaba con el aire de revolución que había en la gran casa. Atrás del sujeto había dos guardias uniformados manteniendo las armas apuntando a los más jóvenes. Heero y su acompañante no tuvieron tiempo de frenar ni de actuar sino hasta que estuvieron reunidos con sus otros dos compañeros, entonces resultó obvio que todo había estado más que planeado.

– **Por fin los veo juntos.**

La voz del extraño (casi anciano) produjo vértigo en el de delgada figura, ya joven _padre_, obligándole a sostenerse de quien apenas a su lado, escrutaba con intensa mirada celeste al enemigo. Trowa no bajó el arma, a la defensiva, esperando encontrar la oportunidad para reducir al oponente de un hábil movimiento. El 03 sabía que si se movía su compañero piloto del Wing le seguiría, y coreografiarían un ataque improvisado… nunca habían tenido problema en ese tipo de acciones. El problema era encontrar una distracción.

_Algo _en sus venas le dijo a Duo que conocía al sujeto de antes. Trató de recordar.

– **Bajen sus armas por favor, sería una pena herirlos.**

"_**Cinco minutos para arribo."**_

La voz de Chang desde el auricular individual de los ex pilotos Gundams les dijo que tenían que hacer tiempo, hasta que alguien (Sin importar quien en realidad) entrara en el Wing Zero Full U y pudiera ganar ventaja. Quatre no tendría problemas en pilotear el sistema Zero, Trowa conocía la movilidad de las ametralladoras; Duo… bueno, Duo seguía teniendo sangre de guerrero en su corazón.

– **Por favor, no lo hagan difícil –**pidió nuevamente el sujeto indicando con una seña a sus guardias que actuaran**–, entreguen las armas… no quieren que el pequeño**_** Drei**_** salga herido**.

Heero chasqueó la lengua, Quatre se asustó, Duo en su lugar se aterró. Sintió un escalofrío subir por la espina dorsal, haciéndole apretar los puños, con su sangre hirviendo rápidamente. El 01 supo que el viejo había conseguido lo que quería: nublar la razón del ex trenzado.

– **¡No se te ocurra ponerle un solo dedo encima! –**masculló el ojivioleta con un aura asesina poco usual**–**

– **Tengo todo el derecho dé.**

Una imagen fugaz recorrió la mente del 02. Fue sólo un flash, un recuerdo empolvado, confuso, pero que estaba ahí, de su visita a Askaban III.

– _Enciérrenlo, nos será útil._

_Un hombre de cabello cano estaba frente al pelilargo. Éste era sostenido por dos guardias por los brazos. Un poco de sangre en la comisura de sus labios y al borde del ojo derecho evidenciaba la golpiza. Estaba agotado, pero consciente; debilitado, mareado, pero no sumiso. _

– _Él dará vida al Beta-2._

–… **Maldito bastardo. **

Cuando lo entendió la mano de Duo viajó al estuche de su daga desenfundándola. Intentó precipitarse hacia el sujeto, sin recordar que dos armas posiblemente lo atravesarían al primer paso matándolo de algún balazo certero. Duo sentía que _tenía_ que matarlo.

– **¡D-Duo! **

Quatre respingó asustado. Sus níveas manos trataron de atrapar por la ropa al 02, ineficientemente. Heero había sido más veloz, sosteniéndolo por la cintura de un salto para jalarlo hacia atrás y halarlo.

– **Duo, cálmate.**

– **¡Suéltame de una vez Yuy, déjame ir! ¡Heero!**

Duo forcejeó con violencia por su libertad. Aún sabiendo que era imposible escapar del tenso candado que resultaban ser los brazos del pelicorto, seguía peleando, empujándolo por el pecho, aferrándose a los antebrazos del ojicobalto esperando herirlo, debilitarlo, en vano. Heero lo tenía bien sujeto, intentando cada vez más agarrarlo mejor contra sí para evitar una estupidez.

– **¡CARAJO, VOY A MATARLO SI LE PONE UNA ASQUEROSA MANO ENCIMA A DREI! ¡Voy a matarlo, por todo lo que me hizo! ¡NO SOY SU MALDITO JUGUETE! ¡Te juro que…!**

– **Jm, se ve que tiene mucha energía… **

– **¡CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA! ¡Si es tan divertido entonces experimenta con tu senil cuerpo en vez del mío!**

– **¡Duo! **

– **Duo amigo, relájate… **

La voz consoladora de Quatre y una sutil caricia suya en el pecho del embravecido amigo pretendía apagar las llamas de homicidio que flameaban en el aire. No lo conseguían, ni aún cuando era el mismo 01 quien luchaba por mantener entre sus brazos al delgado chico. Si se soltaba moriría, lo sabían todos, menos el mismo 02.

Con la mirada más gélida que la de un glaciar ártico la oposición del ojivioleta acabó.

– **Si lo llega a tocar, **_**juro**_** que lo quemaré vivo, lo enviaré al infierno en la Tierra, Shinigami no va a perdonarlo… –**recitó fuera de sí**–.**

– **He de suponer que has cuidado bien de nuestro espécimen… debo agradecértelo –**volvió a repetir el canoso haciendo sangrar las manos del Dios de la Muerte, de tan empuñadas que se encontraban**–.**

– **Al grano –**apuró Heero sabiendo que si seguía provocando a su compañero aquello terminaría en masacre**–.**

Duo ya no podía pilotear el Wing. De llegar a subirse seguramente destruiría todo a su paso. Perdería la poca razón que le quedaba.

– **Entréguense. **

– **Tsk.**

Un aire tenso se formó entre ambos equipos durante eternos segundos que parecieron ser horas.

Una brisa fresca corrió por el descampado, llegando a sentirse especialmente allí en lo alto de la azotea. La noche aún parecía clara, las estrellas se veían perfectamente en medio de la oscuridad. Aquel brillo peculiar y místico era el que Heero prefería, pero no tuvo oportunidad de apreciarlo más concentrado en la situación frente a ellos. Soldados en todas las salidas impedían tan siquiera poder alejarse o realizar cualquier maniobra demasiado obvia.

–… **Trowa. **

El llamado sólo necesitó una mirada. 03 bajó su arma lentamente.

Regodeándose el viejo sonrió aún más satisfecho.

Los guardias de inmediato se acercaron en dirección al cuarteto dispuestos a esposarlos e inmovilizarlos efectivamente. Tanto Trowa como su compañero 01 se dejaron sumisamente sujetar, tratando de ignorar la aguada mirada azulada del 04 que parecía angustiada con la situación. En su opuesto, el ex trenzado de pantalones ajustados negros se resistió consiguiendo golpear al individuo que trató de reducirlo. Las armas se apuntaron hacia el muchacho de grácil figura, que ahora usaba a un hombre de escudo, sosteniéndolo por el cuello.

Un sutil ronroneo de turbinas empezó a sonar constante. Nadie confundió el motor del Wing Zero acercándose a casi nada, descendiendo en la pradera.

– **Ahora van a conocer el verdadero **_**dolor**_**...**

Shinigami no dudó en golpear al hombre de uniforme que usaba de protección, noqueándolo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Heero había imitado sus actos librándose de su opresor con una rápida patada baja. Trowa golpeó de un codazo el estómago del que estaba a un lado de él, y tras un segundo golpe era otro hombre en el suelo, inconsciente. Sin embargo ninguno tuvo la velocidad de Duo en precipitarse al borde de la azotea.

– **¡Duo! **

Aunque el ojicobalto le llamó no consiguió detenerlo o alcanzarlo. El 02 corrió al borde, lanzándose hacia el Wing Zero que ahora descendía sofisticadamente sobre la grava.

– **¡Detente, si usas el Zero…! **

– **Podría convertirme de nuevo en Shinigami…**

El susurro del joven padre no alcanzó a ser oído por ninguno de sus compañeros. Pronto éstos estuvieron más ocupados de defenderse de sus propios problemas que del piloto que ahora entraba a la lujosa cabina del Full U.

Las luces dentro iluminaban los violáceos ojos del castaño haciéndolos brillar. Alrededor la luz amarillenta dio paso al exterior, mostrando el panorama. Las pequeñas lucecillas que indicaban el funcionamiento del sistema, en óptimo estado, parecían una orquesta perfectamente dirigida. Temblorosas ambas manos se introdujeron en los censores de los lados para movilizar el Gundam. Los ojos en la cabeza del aparato brillaron con lentitud, arrancando por fin el sistema ZERO. La lectura de fluctuaciones emocionales era demasiado densa, pero Duo no le prestó atención en lo más mínimo, apuntando la mira de la espada láser para cortar en dos al sujeto de cabello blanquecino que se dirigía a la seguridad de la casa.

–… **No arruinarás a nadie más… reclamaré tu alma. **

El sable se alzó con decisión y ligereza sobre la cabeza del Mecha, mientras Trowa empujaba a un Quatre para que descendiera sobre una de las escaleras laterales de la casa.

– **¡Yo no voy a permitir de nuevo que…! **

Un intenso pálpito le indicó a Duo que no lo resistiría. Las imágenes alrededor del panorama de pronto se distorsionaron, torciéndose, fundiéndose entre los colores y girando peligrosamente para dar lugar a una nueva visión. Los ojos violetas del 02 brillaron en color amarillento, con sus neuronas siendo bombardeadas por miles de estímulos directamente desde el sistema operador del Gundam. Lo que estaba ahí ya no era él, ni menos era alguien capaz de ir a la guerra… era igual a cuando se subió por primera vez al Wing Zero, sólo que esta vez no era el Deathscythe quien aparecía ante sus ojos.

El arma chocó contra el suelo de la azotea electrificando la zona, pero quedó ahí.

– _¿Signos vitales?_

"_Molesta…"_

– _El ritmo cardíaco es normal, procedamos al implante._

_Un líquido amarillento de una gruesa jeringa, se vació en el interior de un paciente sujeto fuertemente de manos y piernas a una camilla. Los efectos de potentes sedantes evitaban que estuviera en plena consciencia de lo que sucedía. _

_Sentía su cuerpo ser sostenido por alguien más. Reconoció de inmediato que era algo anormal, que era algo por lo que venía esperando, y al enfocar la vista en su acompañante se sintió a salvo._

–… _¿Hee…ro?_

– _¡Tiene una herida de bala en el lado izquierdo del abdomen, preparen para una transfusión! Duo, ¿Me escuchas? Estás en Preventers, mantente consciente, todo saldrá bien… ¿Duo?... Duo… _

– _Duo… hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar –la voz de Sally sonaba seria–. Existe una anomalía… nos gustaría que te quedaras en observación, los próximos meses… _

"_Van a experimentar. Es natural, no lo entienden. Ante Dios sigue siendo vida."_

_Aún con su vista nublada, no supo en qué momento terminó de vestirse y atravesó el pasillo tratando de mantener la compostura. Era de noche, no habían guardias. Todo lo que tenía que llevarse era un arma y los datos… dudó de que su estado le permitiera escapar ileso. Dolía la herida en su costado._

– _Hilde… necesito ayuda._

– _Por el momento el peso y el desarrollo del feto es normal, pero sería bueno que fijáramos desde ahora una fecha para la operación… _

– _Drei Maxwell… _

_Silencio._

"_Drei Maxwell"_

_Un llanto infantil._

"_Drei Maxwell"_

_Una risita inocente._

"_Drei"_

– **Ahg… **

Duo se dobló en la cabina, con un fuerte retorcijón en sus viseras y una jaqueca que parecía matarlo. Se quejó con el ceño fruncido, los ojos prácticamente cerrados aún amarillentos. Todo en él temblaba casi convulsionando, hasta que finalmente entre una estrepitosa tos perdió la consciencia. Quedó recostado en la butaca del Gundam, debilitado, sin fuerzas para nada, y más importante reducido a un cuerpo de peso inerte sólo contrarrestado por su pulso, algo errático.

El Mobile Suit se apagó. Los ojos verdosos dejaron de brillar, al mismo tiempo que el sable perdió su energía volviéndose sólo un tubo en la mano del mecha. Los amortiguadores dejaron escapar el vapor contenido en el sistema, y por fin no hubo ningún otro ruido, sólo la expectante mirada de un montón de personas, aliadas y enemigas, decidiendo qué hacer.

Siguiendo sus emociones Heero cruzó la azotea hacia el aparato.

– **¡Mátenlo, ahora!**

La orden dada se vio imposibilitada por una pronta explosión de C4 que Barton sacó de un bolsillo. El humo se dispersaría rápido con el viento, pero le daba a Yuy el tiempo suficiente para abrir y meterse en la cabina ágilmente sin ser víctima de disparos que pudieran terminar su vida. Todo alrededor se puso gris, nuboso; en la oscuridad de la noche era imposible movilizarse cómodamente sin reflectores que iluminaran la zona. La luz de la luna no era suficientemente potente para ello pero pronto no importó porque el motor del Wing indicó que era tarde.

Quatre terminó de descender hacia el suelo buscando dónde refugiarse para no ser hallado, seguido de su compañero.

El Wing Zero se erguió sublime, con sus alas negras impecables. Los protectores del pecho se levantaron dejando ver las balas listas para ser disparadas, pero fue sólo una amenaza.

– _**¿Sus hombres son a prueba de balas? **_**–**se escuchó por el altavoz la inconfundible voz de piloto**–.**

No pensó en matarlos pero un susto era muy útil.

La distracción les daba tiempo al 03 y el 04 a escapar hacia el bosque donde no fueran blanco fácil. Después de todo el Neogundamio era resistente a las armas convencionales, y su frío se sentía aún alrededor de la maquina.

–… **Como si fuera tan fácil –**susurró con sorna el líder del movimiento guerrillero**–.**

Con un dispositivo sacado del saco apretó un botón.

La residencia comenzó a temblar, abriéndose más atrás el jardín de pasto artificial para mostrar lo que aparentemente resultaba ser un hangar. Se elevó una plataforma de metal bastante amplia, hasta el nivel del suelo, a una distancia de más de 100 metros de donde estaban ubicados los pilotos Gundam.

Heero casi no lo podía entender, sino hasta que vio un cañón instalado en la base, apuntado y prendido.

– **Diablos –**susurró algo consternado sin realizar movimiento alguno**–.**

Duo recostado sobre su pecho y hombro izquierdo le impedían moverse o pilotear con facilidad. Si bien le traía viejos recuerdos, no eran demasiado gratos. Miró hacia un costado buscando con urgencia sus compañeros. La distancia calculada mentalmente le dijo que no podía darse el lujo de esquivar el ataque o mataría en el proceso a sus camaradas. No tenía opción más que luchar. Los datos se cargaron rápidamente sobre la pantalla del Wing mostrando los detalles del arma enemiga como la potencia, posible modelo, compuestos distinguibles, temperatura y tamaño.

Todos los hombres en la azotea que antes pretendían matarlos habían desaparecido seguramente refugiándose en el interior del edificio, ahora sabían, indudablemente blindado.

Un brillo rojizo comenzó a aparecer en la punta del rifle instalado sobre la plataforma.

01 respiró fuertemente rezando porque Winner y Barton se alejaran lo más pronto posible. Estaba algo impaciente… eso era incómodo. Pero sabía que era normal también, y era culpa de Duo; lo había mal acostumbrado. Su brazo izquierdo se alzó dejando ir los controles, pasando alrededor de la cintura del americano. Ahora que recordaba, pensó Heero, fue en una situación similar en que había probado los labios del 02 por primera vez…. Y ahora por segunda vez, cuando se inclinó ligeramente para rozarlos de nuevo, no se sentía diferente salvo por la ausencia de aquel olor y sabor metálico. De estar despierto dudaba que Maxwell le hubiera permitido semejante atrevimiento. Eran _amigos_.

_Carajo con la amistad, _supo Heero en un pensamiento muy impropio.

No hubo más tiempo para el ataque de romanticismo neoliberal. Tuvo que volver a su posición cerrando las compuertas de las ametralladoras, y encendió las turbinas elevándose unos cuantos metros en el aire. No le resultaba buena idea arriesgarse a que le dispararan a las colonias e iniciaran una nueva guerra diferencial. Fuera como fuera, esperaba que aquel cañón de rayo instalado en la base de la plataforma no hubiera sido construido con conocimientos de plutonio, porque si así resultaba, el área quedaría cargada de químicos y radioactividad por décadas matando toda la vegetación y posible vida.

Segundos después, haciendo voltear al 03 y 04, un disparo cruzó diagonalmente desde el suelo hacia el cielo. El color rojizo iluminó la noche impactando de lleno sobre la armadura helada del Neogundamio. La turbulencia y el brillo rodeó la máquina cegando al piloto. Todo lo que se pudo sentir fue un viento caliente impactar contra los rostros de quienes estaban a la intemperie.

* * *

Gran cantidad de personal se movilizó como un hormiguero en temporada de actividad. No era muy diferente de eso, ciertamente. Todo el personal mecánico tenía la orden de reparar y dejar en perfecto estado el Mobile Suit que acababa de aterrizar. Entre ello, Lady Une y Sally prácticamente trotaban por los pasillos por llegar al mismo lugar, atravesando el torrente de gente. Quatre y Trowa estaban junto a un Wufei ansioso, que tamborileaba sus dedos en la barandilla del balcón instalado como entrepiso, desde donde podían ver más cómodamente la cabina del piloto.

El Wing había quedado prácticamente calcinado. Su armadura ahora tiznada en negro intentaba hacer creer que no había sobrevivientes. Todo el sonido ya no funcionaba, las uniones y bordes de las láminas se habían fusionado con el calor hasta volver todo el Gundam de una sola pieza. Los cables cercanos al exterior se habían derretido emanando un hedor a plástico quemado. Todavía algo de vapor salía de él. Aparentemente incluso el sistema de refrigeración estaba roto, y si era así, quizás dentro de la cabina fuera una especie de horno al vapor. Era un misterio sobre cómo sus turbinas no habían explotado aún, o las chispas no habían alcanzado el tanque de gasolina; más aún, era asombroso que hubiera podido ser piloteado los suficientes kilómetros como para que pudiera ser remolcado por un transbordador hasta la base preventiva.

– **¡Wufei! –**llamó alertada la castaña de trenzas apenas arribó al trío**–**

– **Aún no han abierto la cabina –**explicó con angustia un rubio que no dejaba de mirar acongojado el Mobile Suit**–.**

– **Heero tiene la habilidad de brindar fe a cualquiera, seguramente están vivos –**agregó Une, aunque alterada, no al punto de perder la compostura**–.**

Un silencio tenso se extendió mientras los empleados más abajo traían un Leo con unas pinzas gigantes en las manos. El Leo se acercó hasta colocar la punta del burdo aparato sobre la aleación quemada y trató de cortar. Sus brazos rechinaron por la presión,sin conseguir abrir aún la armadura. Entonces aún con las tijeras tamaño colosal incrustadas alrededor de la cabina, trajeron otra especie de Mobile Suit que reemplazó el Leo, sin piernas, con orugas y un tosco pecho, esta vez pudiendo luego de mucha fuerza cortar el metal.

Las chapas de neogundamio aún humeantes se estrellaron contra el suelo en un sonido seco, tras ser cortadas y jaladas hacia afuera para liberar la cabina. Parte del esqueleto del Gundam quedó al descubierto también por la falta de precisión, pero la parte más importante estaba libre.

Los mecánicos más próximos se acercaron en una máquina con elevador autónomo tratando de revisar junto a paramédicos el estado de los pilotos. Dos hombres vestidos de enfermeros con uniformes blancos se acercaron hacia la nube de humo que provenía de la cabina, internándose en el calor de la misma. Trowa y los demás pudieron observar entonces cómo cargaban sobre el pecho de uno la figura del 02, inconsciente, aparentemente algo sudado. El alivio llegó instantes después de entre el vapor las manos cubiertas por unos guantes (aparentemente recién prestados) se apoyaron al borde del metal quemado, ayudando a salir a Heero.

Quatre exhaló el aire dejando ir el nudo de su pecho. No fue el único en correr hacia el elevador para bajar a ver cómo se encontraba el 01.

– **Estoy bien.**

Fue lo primero que escuchó el rubio de ojos aqua al estar frente a frente.

No lucía exactamente así, su respiración era dificultosa, su cuerpo estaba evidentemente cubierto por una capa de sudor, parecía evidentemente cansado, y sus ojos cobaltos tenían un brillo de agotamiento en ellos. El uniforme estaba algo cubierto de polvo, rasgado, incluso en una parte algo teñido de oscuro. El cabello chocolate estaba revuelto y húmedo, pegándose ligeramente a su frente.

– **¡Traigan agua! **

– **¿Y Duo? ¿Estaba bien? –**interrogó el 04 tras una leve mirada a su superior, Une, que intentaba conseguir una botella de agua fresca para su héroe**–**

– **No estaba en condiciones de usar el Zero. Colapsó. **

Alejándose unos pasos del tumulto que ahora se disolvía buscó tomar asiento en la primera butaca vacía que halló. Se desplomó en ella sosteniéndose con los codos sobre las rodillas y suspiró. Podía estar más tranquilo en la seguridad de la base, aunque su mente aún estuviera algo distante. Su mano derecha desabotonó la camisa, refrescándose.

Trowa supo sin preguntar que no era el momento de sacar a relucir las cosas que ocupaban sus pensamientos. Permaneció de pie junto al rubio, con los brazos cruzados, la mirada seria. El hombre que horas más atrás los hubiera confrontado y hubiera ordenado disparar el cañón no era cualquiera. Pero el tema parecía tan profundo que el ojiverde entendió lo delicado que resultaba preguntar en aquel momento, aunque desconocía a ciencia cierta qué tanto Heero supiera sobre lo sucedido en Askaban. Dudaba seriamente que Preventers no estuviera al tanto de todos los acontecimientos.

Sally le pasó al 01 una botella de agua mineralizada. Él de inmediato la aceptó bebiendo de ella lentamente, sólo por compromiso a la hidratación. No podía evitar pensar en Duo. Se puso de pie sin poder olvidar nada, preguntándose qué le habría mostrado el Zero, y se alejó por donde los paramédicos habían tomado rumbo al atender al ex trenzado.

– **Lo acompañaré a la enfermería –**se ofreció el castaño de mechón al costado descruzando los brazos**–.**

Quatre se despidió con una sonrisa aliviada y dulce, poniéndose a disposición de las mujeres mayores para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario.

Todo el camino sin decir una sola palabra. La mirada fija grisácea indicaba que sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en una sola dirección y que, sin importar qué, nadie conseguiría sacarle nada de información. Su compañero lo intuía, así que no presionaba. Él también tenía cosas personales con qué lidiar, justo ahora, como el modo en que Quatre reaccionaría y cómo calmarlo luego. De cierta forma ambos meditaban sobre lo mismo, aquel extraño episodio que dio a entender la conexión entre FIX IV, y el aparente estado de Duo como un reciente padre. Trowa se sentía realizado, como si hubiera atado cabos, aunque no le hiciera precisamente feliz saber que habían experimentado con un compañero y que ése podría haber sido él, sólo por un golpe de suerte. En cambio Heero estaba preocupado por cómo el 02 fuera a afrontar toda la nueva situación que se presentaba. La idea de mantener alejado a Drei lo más posible del asunto de pronto se había vuelto un mal chiste.

Incluso en la amplia sala de cuidados médicos se limitaron a observar al 02 descansar sobre una cama, con su cabello suelto y una bata de hospital incómoda. Aparentemente los chequeos primarios habían terminado eficiente y rápidamente. Se veía algo deshabitado con todas las camillas vacías cubiertas de sábanas blancas, las sillas de acompañantes y las cortinas separando cada espacio para dar algo de privacidad. Duo había sido ubicado en uno de los primeros lugares, dada la comodidad de éste.

El clima afuera seguía fresco a un rato del amanecer. Aún a oscuras, sin ningún grillo sonando. Las estrellas y la luna habían sido cubiertas por unas nubes traviesas que jugaban en medio de la noche. Todo alrededor era negro, apenas distinguible más allá de donde los reflectores iluminaban. Personal de seguridad caminaba por el área verificando que no hubiera intrusos o anomalías. Pero todo simulaba estar calmo pese al gran movimiento que había dentro del hangar cinco.

Heero observó largo rato al Duo, allí inconsciente, cubierto por las blancas sábanas de la cama.

–… **Yo me quedaré, ve a descansar. **

La voz de Trowa ofreciéndose amablemente, observando al igual que el 01, resonó en medio de la soledad íntima y privada que compartían. Pero pese a eso no obtuvo respuesta. El chico a su lado se volteó minutos después dispuesto a ir a tomar una ducha y por ropa limpia. Además precisaba asegurarse de que Hilde y Drei estuvieran bien… de ese modo cuando el 02 despertara podría relajarse. Nada sucedería en medio de la silenciosa enfermería, donde las chicas a cargo pasaban cada ciertos minutos para revisar a quien lo necesitara.

* * *

Quatre salió de la oficina todavía preocupado por todo lo que sucedió. Desde que habían regresado de la misión en la madrugada no habían tenido chance de hablar siquiera sobre lo sucedido. Apenas había conciliado el sueño durante la mañana reponiendo fuerzas con unas horas de descanso. Había sido el primero en andar por los pasillos de la base, luego de Heero, supo apenas fue a ver cómo estaba Duo y encontró al 01 temprano allí, hablando en voz baja con él. La conversación entre los dos se había interrumpido con la llegada del rubio.

Angustiado el 04 solo había saludado y dado sus mejores deseos, partiendo de inmediato a tomar el desayuno.

Pero ni aún comiendo logró olvidar la furia de su compañero. Trató de rememorar la conversación de la madrugada pero no pudo con claridad. Recordaba algunas cosas… no siendo esas suficientes para resolver el puzle de su cabeza. Estaba preocupado porque de algún modo sentía haber abandonado a Duo y no haberle brindado el apoyo que necesitaba. Algo que mitigaba un poco el dolor propio era el saber que Heero le hacía compañía de alguna forma incierta. Pero eso no lo redimía de culpa alguna. Las palabras que más lo aterrorizaban eran _experimento, juguete_; tan cercanas al nombre _Drei._

Se detuvo un momento en su viaje al hangar (hacia donde iba para pedir el avance correspondiente al arreglo del Wing). Vio a través del vidrio el soleado exterior. Parecía mentira toda la misión de la noche anterior, con la base cementada llena de paz como cualquier día. El movimiento regular, el bullicio regular, el mismo sol en lo alto, la temperatura tibia….

Una vez hace mucho tiempo se había preguntado lo mismo, ¿Hasta cuándo las personas continuarían rivalizadas…? ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaría hasta que dejaran la violencia a un lado?... Le entristecía ver el desperdicio de las vidas que se conseguía con tanto resentimiento y discriminación, tanta insatisfacción y ambición. Él mismo era débil, se sentía débil, pero aún así no era carcomido por esos sentimientos negativos. _Tenía un corazón bondadoso_, le habían dicho, _era necesario en la guerra_, además. Claro… si todos pudieran ser bondadosos, aunque sea un poco más de lo que eran, quizás muchos enfrentamientos podrían evitarse.

Suspiró.

–… **¿Quatre?**

El susodicho volteó al frente sonriendo al encontrarse con la figura del 03.

No tenía intenciones perturbarlo con sus pensamientos, no iban a ninguna parte en realidad. Trowa conocía sin necesidad de escucharlo una vez más, todos esos pensamientos ilógicos y sentimentalistas que invadían ocasionalmente el pecho del ojiazul.

– **¿Está todo bien? –**preguntó curiosamente el 04, siendo que era quien más alterado estaba**–.**

–… **Lo está, ¿Te acompaño? –**respondió, fijo en la mirada de su compañero. Dio por obvia la ironía de la pregunta anterior concentrándose en el objetivo: hacer que Quatre dejara de saturarse con pensamientos sobrevaluados**–.**

– **Claro –**aceptó felizmente, caminando lentamente para retomar el rumbo lado a lado con su compañero piloto**–.**

Pese a la sonrisa amable del rubio el silencio que se formó entre los dos fue notoriamente anormal.

– **Debes dejar de preocuparte por Duo, él estará bien –**habló sorprendiendo ligeramente al otro**–.**

No que no se supiera ya cuán fácil resultaba para Trowa leer al menor. Pero esos comentarios aún conseguían una sensación de novedad, sorpresa, y al mismo tiempo, _cariño_. Sentirse comprendido para Quatre era en pocas palabras, lo mejor del mundo. Y por casualidades de la vida, el que la persona que le entendiera fuera su castaño amigo, lo hacía aún más especial.

– **Lo sé… pero ahora pienso que debí buscarlo más cuando desapareció. Debí preocuparme más, no abandonarle –**entrecerró la mirada, dejando salir por ella todas esas emociones de tristeza**–. Duo parece fuerte, pero lo cierto es que él también… es un chico muy dulce… **

– **Él tampoco está solo –**le recordó**–.**

– **No hay que subestimar, Trowa –**repuso con una risita tenue, casi maternal**–. Que Heero esté a su lado no significa que nosotros tengamos que desinteresarnos de acompañarlo… **

– **¿Crees que no sea suficiente?**

– **No, los amigos nunca sobran… la compañía nunca es suficiente, cuantas más personas te brinden una sonrisa más fácil es seguir adelante. **

El ojiverde meditó las palabras con cuidado los siguientes metros hacia la plataforma. Era incapaz de comprender en su totalidad las palabras del 04, pero trataba. Las emociones jamás habían sido su fuerte, porque tampoco había tenido muchas personas a su alrededor para aprender a controlar los sentimientos que se ocasionaran. Aún así, entendía. Ciertas cosas escapaban a su imaginación, como el modo en que Quatre hacía sonar fácil el concepto de _querer _a las personas, pero otras cosas eran más vívidas, como la dulzura de su corazón que lo llevaba a perdonar los errores y tener empatía con todos.

– **¿Dices que debería sentirme solo? –**cuestionó entonces luego de unos minutos caminando lado a lado**–**

El rubio junto a él soltó una risita discreta, algo enternecido.

– **¡No Trowa! –**replicó apaciblemente**– Está bien si no te sientes solo, pero no sería raro que lo sintieras si fuera el caso…. Tú nos tienes a todos nosotros –**agregó colocando la palma de la mano en el brazo del cirquero, infundiéndole algo de seguridad**–.**

– **¿Y Duo no? **

– **También, pero él no es como tú. **

Otra vez en silencio traspasaron las puertas de metal que los separaba del amplio cuarto, donde el Wing Zero Full U estaba siendo prácticamente reconstruido. Se veía el esqueleto del Mobile Suit, con los mecánicos reinstalando la nueva red de cables y circuitos necesaria para el funcionamiento. Algunos soldaban, otros parecían intentar pasar los cables por dentro del esqueleto, sobre la cabeza, dentro de la que sería en el futuro la cabina, e incluso en la parte trasera donde estarían las turbinas. Más hacia el costado Duo parecía ido mirando el Gundam destruido, vistiendo el uniforme de Preventers al igual que Heero, a un lado de él, aunque éste último con los ojos cerrados contra la pared.

Con una sutil mirada el alto ojiverde quitó los papeles que llevaba el árabe en las manos, encargándose él de concretar la tarea. Era su forma de decirle que estaba libre, que fuera a por Duo y saciara su preocupación si así lo quería. Sin embargo no tuvo chance porque sin noticiarse siquiera de la presencia del 03 y 04, el ex trenzado suspiró y se alejó hacia el fondo del hangar, como buscando algo indefinido.

–… **No tengo suerte con Duo –**susurró resignado el ojiazul**–.**

– **No te rindas –**fue todo lo que pronunció el muchacho a su lado antes de partir hacia los ingenieros para ver el avance de la reparación**–.**

Más lejos, como a unos 40 metros, el castaño caminaba espiando en los rincones como si esperara encontrar algo. Le seguía a unos diez metros como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en su sombra, el ojigris. La mirada calma de éste último parecía no querer desprenderse de su compañero, más que preocupado, molesto. Porque en su mente seguía resonando el _carajo con la amistad_ y no iba a descansar hasta que pateara a Duo y le quitara lo obstinado. Ni siquiera él mismo entendía precisamente por qué le molestaba tanto, pero siempre había actuado _de acuerdo a sus emociones_ y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Intrigado con recorrer los alrededores para tratar de no pensar, Duo se inclinó hacia lo que parecía ser un pequeño pasillo bien iluminado, que seguramente comunicaba el hangar con otra plataforma. Volteó hacia atrás corroborando que su compañero le estuviera siguiendo, y como un niño emocionado saludó a Quatre, muy lejos pero visible, antes de meterse en el pasadizo. El rubio sonrió cohibido por la emoción de su compañero.

* * *

– **Duo.**

La voz de Heero sonó limpia y clara, carente de emoción, luego de haber apurado el paso hacia donde el ojivioleta estaba. Ubicado precisamente detrás de él, lo tomó del hombro llamando más significativamente su atención.

– **¿Quéu? –**balbuceó volteando la cabeza hacia atrás**–**

Encontró decisión, la usual frialdad en la mirada grisácea. No se inmutó por ello pero se preguntó si habría algo que querría en particular. Sintió incluso cómo era volteado con lentitud. Automáticamente, más por inconsciencia, trató de aplicar algo de distancia retrocediendo sin ver la pared atrás. Heero avanzó y Duo retrocedió, hasta que el frío metal del pasillo les impidió seguir y el antiguo piloto del Deathscythe quedó acorralado.

–… **¿Qué pasa? –**insistió alterándose por el tortuoso silencio que había, y la reducida distancia que el pelicorto imponía con tanta insistencia**–**

– **No es nada –**respondió con voz tenue en su usual tono impasible. Sus manos pronto se situaron contra la pared, a los lados del muchacho que quería de pronto, desaparecer o traspasar la pared hacia otra parte del universo**–.**

– **N-No digas que no es nada, es **_**obvio**_** que es algo –**replicó con una sonrisa forzada, de lado, aún sin dejar caer la postura de chico con carácter**–; ¿Es esto necesario? –**preguntó sin obtener respuesta. Las orbes cobalto le miraban fijo queriendo desnudarle el alma en ese instante, casi intimidándolo. Duo titubeó al verlo acercarse, reduciendo aún más el espacio de sus rostros. El pánico se apoderó de él sin razón**–… ¿Q-Qué…? ¡Espera un poco!**

Con las manos del 02 sobre el pecho Heero tuvo que detenerse. Observó por un momento la desafiante mirada violácea pero no reparó en ella; tomó entre sus manos las del pelilargo y volvió a acercarse.

– **¡Oi, Heero…! –**protestó sintiéndose completamente atado, sin posibilidad de escapar**–**

Duo cerró los ojos fuertemente al momento de sentir la tibia respiración del otro chocar contra su mejilla, y el consecuente contacto de unos labios sobre los propios. Ya no pudo mantener su compostura y por mucho que luchó, se obligó, protestó mentalmente, el pulso se aceleró tiñéndole las mejillas involuntariamente. Sus manos se empuñaron fuertemente sostenidas aún por las del pelicorto. Aun con todo el rechazo que parecía sufrir abrió inconscientemente sus labios, cediendo por completo. La contradictoria sensación de querer apartarlo contrastaba con el intenso deseo de mantenerlo cerca, y sin saber a cual obedecer primero, simplemente se dejó hacer.

Fue quizás demasiado corto el tiempo en que estuvieron así de cerca disfrutando del rozar de sus bocas, la calidez del contacto poco usual. La privacidad que concedía aquel deshabitado pasillo era gloriosa, única. El que literalmente no hubiera nadie más que ellos desechaba la posibilidad de un rechazo. Sólo bastaron segundos para que Duo aflojara sus manos empuñadas, se relajara, y terminara de entregarse al sabor que recién había adquirido su paladar. Casi no lo reconocía, casi parecía haberlo olvidado, no sólo el gusto sino además la sensación de humedad, calor, suavidad, invadiendo su boca y probando de él con tanta delicadeza que parecía irreal.

No resultaba ser uno de esos besos intensos que intentaban acaparar toda la atención posible, poseer el alma incluso; más bien era un beso terso, cuidadoso. Parecía ser sólo una invitación, un pedido de permiso, un modo de hacer saber que había más por ser entregado pero sólo bajo aceptación. Duo no era experto en besos pero definitivamente podía _sentirlo_; Heero tampoco tenía experiencia en la asignatura pero sus emociones dictaban, y fielmente no las cuestionaba. Ahora más que nunca, él sentía que ellas mandaban por sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Se felicitó. Otra misión cumplida en tiempo récord.

Al separarse el rostro del ojivioleta estaba coloreado de un tenue carmín más que inusual en su figura poco pasiva. Ya no había negación. Era un minuto de entera honestidad (no que no la hubiera el resto del tiempo, sino que estaba limitada a las circunstancias). Por primera vez desde que Heero tenía memoria, era capaz de ver a través de Duo sin tapujos. Lástima que la magia debía acabar; el pelilargo llegó a Tierra firme, frunciendo el ceño, de nuevo autoimponiéndose ese personaje fuerte, dominante.

–… **Eres un desgraciado… –**protestó rehuyendo a mirarle a la cara, envuelto en una ola de nervios imposible de detener; ¡Tenía que hacer disminuir el sonrojo, _ya_!**– ¡Eso fue completamente innecesario! –**replicó concentrándose en el coraje para al fin olvidar toda la pena y acusar con los ojos al pelicorto**–**

– **Duo –**advirtió peligrosamente serio**–.**

– **¡**_**Duo**_**, nada! –**renegó en un susurro frustrado soltándose bruscamente del agarre; actuar como indignado funcionaba demasiado bien**– ¡¿No te das cuenta de dónde estamos?!**

– **Ahora no puedes decirme que temes por la presencia de Drei –**replicó**–.**

Desprevenido el 02 ahogó la exclamación. No tenía argumentos para eso.

– **¡D-De cualquier forma…! –**trató de contestar**– ¿Acaso te parece es el **_**modo? **_**Nadie en su sano juicio obliga a una persona a responder, ¿Acaso tienes que imponerte así? ¡Y a medio pasillo! –**se escandalizó mirando a los lados**– ¡Eres un impulsivo! ¿Y si hubiera entrado Une, qué le hubieras dicho? ¿No te das cuenta que quizás no todas las personas se lo tomarían **_**bien…?**_** –**continuó, volviendo a poner las manos sobre el pecho del 01 para alejarlo**–**

– **Como tú.**

– **¡Sí, como yo! –**afirmó sin querer, de pronto respingando al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y de la mirada asesina que le dirigía de pronto un tenso Heero que sentía un impulso homicida**– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –**se corrigió**– ¡No fue eso lo que quise decir! Aish, Heero por favor –**rodó los ojos**–.**

– **Eres un Shinigami autoproclamado católico, y homofóbico –**acusó con desdén, tan cortante que hasta parecía haber abandonado su ateísmo**–.**

– **¡No soy homofóbico! –**exclamó en un susurro hacia el chico de apenas un metro de distancia**– ¿Cómo rayos puedes pensar que soy homofóbico? ¡No discrimino, no soy así!**

– **Pero tampoco lo aceptas.**

– **¡Sí lo acepto, Heero, por Shinigami…! Deja de decir idioteces, ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¡Ya te lo había explicado antes…! –**las palabras de Duo murieron cuando sintió la mano del otro colocarse contra la pared, a un lado de su rostro; la seguridad de que Heero estaba enfadado le producía escalofríos al pelilargo, haciéndole olvidar hasta las palabras**–**

– **Sólo cuando estás por morir eres capaz de aceptar **_**esto**_**.**

–… **¿D-Duo? **

El ojivioleta se puso pálido de pronto mientras espiaba por el rabillo del ojo hacia un lado, donde Quatre estaba recién entrando al pasillo. Las manos le temblaron, echando un rápido vistazo hacia Heero que no parecía tener intenciones de moverse o dejarlo ir. Había una cercanía hasta evidente entre ambos que logró apenar hasta la médula al rubio, de pronto mal tercio.

– **Y-Yo… lo siento, creo que será mejor… –**trató de pronunciar un incómodo ojiazul**–.**

– **¡N-No Q-man, está bien! –**consiguió articular huyendo por un costado del 01**–, No interrumpes, enserio, está bien, ¿Necesitabas algo? ¿En qué quieres que te ayude? –**continuó apresurado por saturar el momento y dejar atrás el clima**– Heero **_**ya **_**se iba –**indicó echando una significativa y filosa mirada al pelicorto**–.**

Quatre titubeó mirándolos a ambos para confirmar lo que escuchaba. Por un momento había estado seguro de interrumpir una evidente situación romántica. Por supuesto, ahora la mirada helada del 01 sobre el ex trenzado rompía con toda la magia y le hacía creer que más parecía alguna discusión de pareja. Imaginar a Heero discutiendo escapaba de su imaginación, pero sólo bastaba ver la mirada que le dirigía al ojivioleta para creerlo posible. No se veía conforme, parecía como si ambos estuvieran a la defensiva.

Sin responder el pelicorto de cabellos chocolates metió las manos en los bolsillos y abandonó el lugar. Pronto su figura se perdió de camino hacia los pasillos externos, fuera del hangar. Tenso y furibundo, se juró que patearía a Duo apenas lo encontrara a solas. Le costaba creer que hubiera _algo más_ aparte de la apatía por algún tipo de relación más parecida a la que Trowa llevaba con el ex piloto del Sandrock. Era terco, probablemente.

–… **Y dime Quatre, ¿Qué te trae? –**inició el de coleta castaña luego de reprimir las emociones y concentrarse en algo menos complicado**–.**

– **Quería saber cómo te sentías, luego de anoche… –**respondió a su vez sonriendo quedo. Bajo su brazo de nuevo habían apilados unos cuantos papeles**–.**

– **Ah –**balbuceó. Una mano rascó su cabeza**–, me siento bien, pude descansar bastante… además las enfermeras de aquí son muy buenas, ¡Y muy lindas! –**sonrió más pícaramente, rió, e invitó con unas señas al rubio para regresar frente al Wing**–, me prestaron mucha atención, hubiera podido quedarme un rato más en la sala de cuidados.**

El 04 se resignó al humor de su compañero, a su risa suelta.

– **Qué bueno, ¿Y ya llamaste a ver si el niño está bien…? –**volvió a cuestionar con cuidado**–**

Aunque hubiera usado más tacto para formular la pregunta el resultado habría sido el mismo. La risa del 02 se detuvo, poniéndose relativamente serio. Por ningún motivo detuvo su paso.

La inquietud invadió al ex trenzado nuevamente pero de modo diferente. Esta vez era porque no había previsto que alguien le preguntaría. Había olvidado realmente todo el tema, todo el secretismo que tenía. Entonces se quejó, se insultó, y protestó… ¿Por qué había casi corrido a Heero? Ahora mismo prefería hablar de temas complicados con él, que tratar de explicarle a alguien por qué era que era padre. Siempre había huido de ese tema y ahora que le tocaba enfrentarlo, no tenía coraje. Lo sabía de alguna forma: no tenía valor de decirlo si no estaba Heero a un lado para asegurarle que todo valía un comino, que no importaba qué sucediera, tenían a donde regresar…. Eso le molestaba, a Duo no le gustaba verse a sí mismo dependiente, frágil. No podía aceptar esa dependencia que había desarrollado, era consciente de que se negaba.

–… **Heero llamó por mi temprano en la mañana –**se limitó a decir luego de un breve silencio**–**

– **Drei, se llama ¿No es así? –**agregó intentando sonar amistoso, casual**–**

– **Drei Maxwell –**afirmó asintiendo de inmediato. No quiso sonar cortante pero tampoco supo cambiar el tono de su voz, fingir**–.**

– **Me sorprendió mucho, es muy parecido a ti, Duo.**

– **Es como mi clon, eso dicen –**respondió secarronamente sonriendo con ironía**–.**

Quatre no se lo tomó enserio, rió apenas.

– **Eso pareciera, son muy similares, pero imagino que debe tener rasgos de su madre… ¿No? **

– **No tiene madre, Q-man –**interrumpió de pronto, de vuelta serio apoyándose contra la pared simulando admirar el Gundam**–.**

–… **Me refiero a lo físico, a su madre biológica –**insistió con cuidado lejos de imaginarse algo diferente**–.**

Duo suspiró llevándose dos dedos al entrecejo. No sabía cómo ser sutil en explicarlo; no sabía cómo hacer que alguien le creyera con facilidad. Como había dicho siempre, era difícil que las personas entendieran quién era Drei realmente.

– **Por eso Q-chan… Drei **_**no tiene**_** madre biológica –**repitió intentando que fuera suficiente. Su tono era apacible, casi dulce, como si de pronto Quatre hubiera retrocedido a tener la edad de un niño**–.**

–… **Aunque sea probeta, Duo…**

– **No, Quatre, no es probeta, no es una concepción de dos personas diferentes; **_**no tiene**_** una madre –**volvió a repetir, negando con la cabeza, tratando de continuar paciente**–. **

Quizás de algún modo sí la tuviera, pensó Duo. Pero si lo veía así entonces Drei no era su hijo, sino su hermano… los genes de ambos eran exactamente iguales, tenían la misma mezcla de ADN, solamente que quien le había dado vida a Drei no había sido una mujer…. Era difícil de explicar. Era hasta difícil de razonar. Escapaba a toda la ética y moral. Lo único que sabía era que era vida, y ante Dios valía tanto como cualquier otro ser humano, por ello no podía atentar contra él.

Pensativo el 04 mantuvo los labios cerrados, juntos, intentando comprender. No podía concebir una explicación para que una persona no tuviera madre. Todos la tenían, aún si eran dados en adopción o pasaban sus primeros meses de vida (como feto) en un útero artificial… aún así todos tenían una madre, una mujer y un hombre que brindaban el cincuenta por ciento de su ADN cada uno para crear una nueva vida. La naturaleza los había hecho así, co-dependientes el hombre de la mujer para hacer una nueva vida. El único modo de que esa regla se rompiera, era…

– **Pero Duo, si sólo tiene un padre biológico, entonces sus células serían iguales a las del padre, sería como… tener un clon –**evidenció con incredulidad**–.**

–… **Exacto.**

Quatre cerró abruptamente la boca al fin entendiéndolo. Violeta y aqua se prendieron incontables minutos, hasta que la primera se desvió en medio de un suspiro de su dueño. Duo abandonó la instancia sin siquiera despedirse, sintiéndose extraño por dentro, y dejó atrás a su compañero 04 aturdido, algo confundido, que por fin había podido conectar las palabras _experimento_, y _juguete_, a la existencia de su compañero piloto.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación que compartían 01 y 02 se abrió lentamente, con algo de cautela. Unos expresivos ojos se asomaron buscando en el interior algo que venía intentando hallar en todo su recorrido hacia el piso superior. Encontró sin problemas sobre su cama correspondiente al pelicorto de ojos cobaltos con la laptop frente a él. Entonces Duo ingresó en la alcoba sentándose al borde de su propia cama aún sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Solamente el sonido sutil de las teclas de la computadora resonaban rápidamente, una tras otra, por la práctica propia de un experto. No había ni un suspiro, ni una mirada furtiva, ni un monosílabo, ni un quejido, absolutamente _nada._

–… **¿Estás enojado? **

_Sí, obvio que está enojado_, pensó el de coleta sin moverse de su lugar. Cuando Heero se enfadaba o se resentía solía aislarse del mundo entero. No le duraba mucho tampoco… el enojo duraba unos cuantos minutos, y al final te hacía una cruz eterna casi imposible de borrar. Luego era como si casi nada hubiera sucedido… aunque la distancia se interponía entre ambos de manera peligrosa. Todo eso Duo ya lo había vivido con anterioridad al menos unas dos veces. Y habían sido más que suficientes para comprenderlo y memorizarlo, porque no encajaba en el patrón de comportamiento que conocía del 01, y porque principalmente, la _decepción_ que veía en sus ojos después era tan clara que le carcomía el alma.

Así que fue obvio cuando no obtuvo respuesta. El tecleo en la laptop no se detuvo, la mirada cobalto ni se movió.

02 suspiró dramáticamente dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante. Aquello le agotaba, pero profundo en él supo que Heero tenía esta vez absolutamente toda la razón de estar molesto. Aún así no era fácil. Para Duo era más que difícil derrotar su propio orgullo y dar un paso al frente, decir en palabras o con acciones lo que sentía. Y era irónico porque se suponía que era Heero el inexperto… pero al final había sido quien mejor aceptaba y se guiaba por sus emociones.

– **Eres un trágico, Heero.**

Pero de nuevo, sólo silencio.

Golpeó con las manos el colchón, apretando con fuerza los labios; Duo estaba tratando de vencer su propia inquietud, y el único sonido que le siguió fue el del cuerpo moviéndose de su lugar, para cruzar el estrecho espacio entre ambas camas hacia donde el piloto del Wing estaba sentado. De un movimiento bajó la pantalla de la portátil y la tiró en el colchón de la otra cama, interrumpiendo las acciones del pelicorto.

– **Tienes razón –**concedió sonando medio hastiado al momento de sentarse frente al de ojos claros**–; tenemos que resolver esto, **_**ahora**_**. **

Ante la mirada impasible y expectante del estoico muchacho, el de coleta se acomodó arrodillándose en la cama. En esa posición fue más fácil reducir la distancia, nada lento ni romántico. Aún con todos esos defectos sería difícil de olvidar aquel momento.

– **No te acostumbres –**protestó Shinigami en tono caprichoso**–.**

No hubo más conversación.

* * *

Cuando Une entró en el hangar algo alterada y preocupada, encontró una imagen un poco descuadrada e incómoda. No solamente era algo que no podía entender del todo sino que se le hacía extraño, especialmente por el clima. Nadie en su sano juicio podría considerar un ambiente romántico estando en un hangar, pero acababa de darse cuenta que sí era posible, y era más posible sentirse desencajar en la imagen. Principalmente porque luego de la muerte de Traize la mujer no había podido tener cerca ningún otro tipo de personalidad masculina excepto en lo estrictamente laboral.

Dudosa, la castaña carraspeó.

Quatre de pie junto a la barandilla del entrepiso volteó a verla. En sus rasgos aún había una sutil sonrisa, aparentemente cómodo con todo. Duo volteó al mismo tiempo, de inmediato sintiendo el escalofrío trepar por su espina dorsal. De un codazo doloroso y seco apartó al 01 y quitó ese brazo que le sostenía casi imperceptiblemente por la cintura. Su cara de molestia reflejó enseguida una especie de queja, mal humor, a la que el pelicorto de cabellos chocolates ni prestó atención.

– **¡Te dije! –**protestó el ojivioleta en un murmullo, cruzándose de brazos ofendido**–**

La camisa blanca unos talles más de lo que le correspondía le hacía parecer más delgado de lo que era, combinada con los pantalones negros al cuerpo que llevaba Duo. Incluso sus muñecas parecían delgadas vestido de aquella forma.

– **Lamento interrumpir… pero tenemos un problema.**

Pero ella no consiguió la atención de ninguno de los tres. Quatre seguía fascinado (o más bien divertido) con la cara enojada del ex trenzado, mientras éste volteaba el rostro hacia otra parte caprichudamente. Heero seguía inmerso en la nada, estando sin estar, porque su mente apenas estaba allí; no se notaba en su faz ningún indicio de emoción específica pero era notorio que no escuchaba lo que sus compañeros pilotos decían.

– **Duo, la situación de Drei es… **

El nombre del pequeño había surtido mejor efecto que una declaración de guerra parándole el corazón a los tres por igual, aunque en especial al 02 que volteó de inmediato desconcertado, preocupado, y ese toque de seriedad y madurez que sólo escasas veces se podía apreciar. Mil cosas pasaron por su mente empezando por el hecho de que pudiera haber sido secuestrado, que pudiera haber sido llevado para experimentar, que pudiera estar en peligro, recayendo en lo peor de todo: que pudiera estar por morir.

– **¿Qué le pasó a Drei? **

– **Instantes atrás llamó Hilde desde la sede Preventiva en Oriente. Hubo un intruso en la casa y un intento de secuestro. Están ahora con escolta, a salvo, pero sería mejor reubicarlos en alguna otra parte, quizás en las colonias…**

– **De ninguna forma los harás viajar por todo el universo hasta que todo esto acabe; Drei no es ningún paquete para andarlo mudando cada vez que algo sucede.**

– **Tampoco podemos dejarlos donde están, si ellos consiguen llevárselo no sabemos si volviéramos a hallarlo –**insistió la pelilarga**–.**

Aún presa de esa contradictora sensación de impotencia y bronca, Duo recorrió con la mirada el suelo. Buscaba una decisión, la más correcta, la que más tranquilo le hiciera sentir, porque en el fondo sabía que nada acabaría hasta que o el sujeto estuviera muerto, o Drei fuera secuestrado.

– **Iré por él –**concluyó al final volteándose para ir en busca del primer transbordador que encontrara, así fuera contra las órdenes de los superiores**–.**

Una mano sujetó el brazo del 02 antes que pudiera alejarse, reteniéndolo a la fuerza, haciéndolo voltear.

– **Yo iré. **

La determinada mirada grisácea que trató de brindarle seguridad en las palabras consiguió hacer que la preocupación se disipara en parte. La idea de que sólo cuando pudiera abrazar al pequeño conseguiría estar en paz, se intensificó instalándose definitivamente dentro del ojivioleta. Quatre no se salvó de sentir esa sensación, por leve que fuera desde donde estaba, gracias a la empatía que no tenía que esforzarse en tener con Duo.

– **De ningún modo –**se escandalizó la castaña**–, Heero, en cuanto el Wing esté terminado es necesario que te quedes, y sólo le faltan unas horas para poderse usar; como su piloto tienes que quedarte –**volvió a agregar esta vez consiguiéndose tres pares de miradas, una resentida, una imparcial, y otra alarmante, dispuestos a replicar el que primero se animara**–. Irá Wufei, ahora mismo –**tranquilizó**–.**

–… **¿Wufei tiene paciencia con los niños? –**preguntó lentamente Duo esta vez a sus compañeros**–**

– **Tendrá que tenerla –**interrumpió nuevamente la mujer de uniforme**–. Iré a avisarle para que se aliste y viaje; con el mejor clima, estarán aquí en unas horas.**

–… **Algo me dice que Wu volverá de mal humor… –**susurró apenas vio partir a Lady Une hacia el pasillo que iba al galpón contiguo, donde Wufei pasaba gran parte del tiempo organizándolo como si fuera tarea interminable**–**

– **Pero Hilde vendrá con ellos, será más pasable –**le respondió el rubio**–.**

Ahora más angustiado e impaciente que molesto, el ex trenzado se cruzó de brazos con la mirada en el suelo. Tener que esperar sin hacer nada le desesperaba horriblemente.

– **Tranquilo amigo, pareces una madre exagerada, todo va a estar bien –**intentó relajar Quatre de nuevo, sólo ganando una incierta mirada**–**

– **Q-man, no bromees…**

– **Él tiene razón.**

– **¡¿Qué?! –**respingó ofendiéndose, en una postura más defensiva con los brazos al lado del cuerpo**– ¡¿A qué horas les empecé a parecer mujer?! ¡Están locos! ¡Soy tan hombre como cualquiera de ustedes dos! –**reclamó aireando protestas. 04 rió**– ¡No te rías! ¿Me dirás que eres poco hombre? ¡Quatre! ¡Aish...! ¡Esto es tú culpa! –**siseó ácidamente contra Heero**– ¿Ves lo que haces intentando abrazarme a todas horas y cuando se te da la gana? ¡Te dije que sería confuso! **

– **En la habitación estabas de acuerdo.**(3)

–… **¡Te voy a matar! –**exclamó fulminante un Duo exaltado, con adrenalina en las venas, a punto de empujar a su compañero de alcoba por el balcón del entrepiso**– ¡Firmaste tu sentencia! ¡Por Shinigami que…! **

– **¡Jajaja! **

Las risas de Quatre junto a las quejas de un Duo llenaron el ambiente dentro del hangar, haciendo hasta voltear a los mismos mecánicos que trabajaban ahí haciendo las últimas soldaduras al Gundam de fondo.

* * *

Cuando la aeronave descendió lentamente sobre el área de aterrizaje, cargando en él un Mobile Suit y dos inusuales pasajeros además del piloto, ya era prácticamente de noche. El frío comenzaba a alzarse en el aire, especialmente con el viento de las turbinas del transbordador. Éste mismo hacía que, pese a cortos en comparación de antes, los cabellos del 02 se ondearan en la ráfaga así como revolvía los mechones castaños del 01, algo más atrás apartado, y del mismo 04 a un lado de Duo.

El rubio le echó una mirada al ojivioleta conteniendo la risita. Maxwell rodó los ojos cómicamente quejándose en silencio. Tan pronto como los motores se apagaron y la compuerta de metal se corrió abriendo el paso, Hilde trató de sostener en brazos al niño de dos años que no sabía siquiera dónde estaban. Wufei tenía cara de pocos amigos, esperando que ellos bajaran para descender por igual, con un bolso oscuro en las manos.

Ella aún mantenía su cabello corto, azulado, y los mismos ojos azules profundos que siempre. Vestida con unas calzas de lycra y una camiseta mangas largas color verde agua, parecía que su gusto por la moda tampoco había cambiado un ápice desde el año 195. En el hombro llevaba un bolsito no muy grande color amarillo claro, seguramente con mudas de ropa para Drei. Éste abrazado al cuello de la que era como su madre en efectos prácticos, vestía un encantador jardinerito de jean negro y una remerita color lila mangas largas, combinando con sus grandes ojos violáceos, además de un simpatiquísimo sombrerito azul con orejitas de oso.

Apenas el nene despegó los ojitos del suelo buscando tímidamente a su alrededor algo que conociera, respingó en brazos de la muchacha forcejeando para bajar por su cuenta propia las escaleras del vehículo enorme en el que había estado las últimas horas. Lento y algo torpe, sujetándose de los barrotes de la barandilla, consiguió bajar los primeros escalones sin ayuda; no necesitó terminar para ser alzado nuevamente por un emocionado Duo que no hizo otra cosa que abrazarlo y ayudar a su amiga con el bolsito del pequeño.

– **Ahw~ te extrañé mucho, Drei… –**se apachurró apretujando al niño contra su pecho, que le devolvió el agarre escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del mayor**–**

– **Jmph –**balbuceó el pelinegro bajando con la maleta**–, ése crío es un gritón consentido, necesita límites. **

– **Wufei… es un niño… –**justificó el muchacho con sentido maternal, ignorándolo ligeramente al caminar hacia un Quatre que trataba de buscar la miradita del menor**–**

– **Drei, ¿Hola…? –**saludó un Quatre completamente enamorado del pequeño, tras el suspiro cansío de la única mujer del grupo**–**

– **Ya se lo he dicho… pero no me escucha… **

– **Una semana de campamento y lo regresaré mansito, obediente, entrenado –**especuló el chino con cierto tono arrogante**–.**

– **¡No es un perro! –**protestó a la defensiva**.** A Duo le estaban metiendo el dedo justo en la llaga**– ¡No puedes entrenarlo como si fuera tu mascota, tiene sentimientos y pensamientos! **

– **Necesita límites –**insistió carente de tono Wufei, meneando la cabeza hacia Heero**–. Yuy, ¿Cómo permites esto? **

Heero en cambio se encogió de hombros, desentendiéndose completamente.

– **Es una molestia rui-.**

– **¡Sht! Chang, no me pongas a prueba… –**amenazó ácidamente el ex trenzado. Era difícil saber si estaba realmente molesto o sólo resignado por la ermitaña actitud del pelinegro**–. **

02 caminó hacia el ex piloto del Nataku, arrebatándole de la mano el bolso que llevaba. Pese a tener al pequeño sostenido contra su cuerpo se las arregló para llevar el negro equipaje, casi lanzándoselo a Heero para que lo ayudara en algo, en vez de quedarse contra la pared simplemente cruzado de brazos como si nada de todo eso le afectara de alguna forma.

Hilde suspiró, Quatre sonrió tentado. Ambos les siguieron a una distancia prudente.

–… **Podrías defenderme al menos, ¿No? –**protestó en voz baja apenas notó que el ojicobalto se disponía a seguirle con la maleta al hombro, completamente desinteresado**–**

– **No es mi problema. **

– **¡¿Qué mier…?!**

La mano izquierda libre de Duo viajó automáticamente hacia la oreja de su compañero de habitación. Esta vez, distinto de la gran mayoría, no alcanzó a jalarlo de ella. De un rápido movimiento el 01 había logrado golpear la mano del más esbelto, desviando el _ataque_. Shinigami lo fulminó con la mirada.

– **Con que así va a ser eh… –**susurró**–.**

Antes de que pudieran imaginarlo pronunció unos susurros al oído del pequeño, y lo sostuvo apegándolo al cuerpo de Heero, obligándolo a cargarlo.

– **¡Duo! **

– **¡Problema tuyo! –**rezongó llevándose la maleta de camino al final del pasillo**–.**

Rezagado, el pelicorto chasqueó la lengua. Cruzó un momento la mirada con los ojitos lilas que le miraban expectantes, entendiendo aún menos que él. Las ocurrencias de Duo seguían siendo ocurrencias, seguían siendo inesperadas… pero ahora eran peores que antes, porque Heero _realmente_ no tenía idea de cómo cuidar de Drei. Podía ser bueno armando y desarmando aparatos, programando computadoras o discos de instalación, incluso podía darse el lujo de preparar una modesta cena en un necesitado caso… pero lo que definitivamente jamás había aprendido era cómo cuidar de un niño. Odin no había sido un padre, ni menos uno modelo; Odin había sido solamente su mentor… en lo práctico, no demasiado en lo personal.

_¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? _Pensó el 01, retomando la marcha luego de bajar al suelo al niño para que caminara. Bueno, aunque apenas Drei llorara Duo correría a atenderlo sin importar qué… así era siempre.

No eran fáciles de ignorar las risitas del rubio y la chica detrás de él, que se tentaban con la incalificable _familia_. Desde cierto ángulo estaban siendo invadidos por la ternura de ver al infante de graciosa gorrita, de la mano del que era el piloto número uno de Preventers. Era difícil de creer, más para Hilde que para Quatre, el que Heero tuviera su lado dulce. Ninguno imaginaba la cantidad de horas que había tenido que pasar, a fuerzas, el pelicorto con el niño durante el último año, casi como _condición_ para poder saludar o tratar con Duo.

– **¿Nai, papá nai? **

La vocecita finita de Drei consiguió la tensión absoluta del adulto que le llevaba de la mano, rehusándose a responderle por orgullo propio.

– **Tu papá regresará pronto, sólo tienes que llamarlo, Drei –**le respondió Hilde apenas inclinándose hacia adelante para atraer su atención**–**

Llegando al ascensor, la manito izquierda del infante retiró de su cabeza el gorro, arrugándolo entre sus dedos y despeinando sus cabellos castaños claros. Todo su pelo lacio se revolvió, quedando simpáticamente rebelde y retorcido. Con grandes ojos le estiró la prenda hacia el más cercano a él; su mirada llena de expectación desafiaba a las personas, poniendo a prueba su capacidad para cohibirse. Lástima que eso no funcionara demasiado bien con Heero.

Dentro del cubículo de metal que los llevaría al piso superior, estaba el ex trenzado, esperando impaciente porque los demás le alcanzaran. Lo había visto miles de veces (a Heero encargándose completamente solo de Drei) pero aún la imagen no le cuadraba del todo…. Según Duo, un hombre como el 01, que jamás había poseído realmente nada, y que jamás había tenido una figura contundente y paterna, no tenía ni un vestigio de instinto paternal. Podía guiarse de a cuerdo a sus propias emociones, lo cual lo hacía indudablemente bueno en muchas cosas (personales y profesionales) pero aún habían ciertos temas tabú… ciertos límites insuperables. Era la mayor de las ironías cómo Heero, pese a sus certeras emociones y su claridad al hablar de sentimientos y deseos, era incapaz de sentir _ternura _por un pequeño.

Era _triste._

Si Shinigami había podido derribar un poco del ateísmo del 01, entonces quizás pudiera derribar la última frontera, la fraternal.

– **¡Pá~…!**

Con pasitos apresurados Drei llegó hacia el ascensor, adentrándose en él con cuidado. Los cinco subieron hacia el piso deseado, donde al final del pasillo estaban un par de habitaciones disponibles que Hilde podía usar durante su estadía. No se discutió en ningún momento dónde dormiría el niño, era un hecho que Duo se encargaría del detalle.

* * *

El grupo de mecánicos con overol celeste permanecía reunido fuera del Hangar 5, expectantes. Del galpón se escuchó el ronroneo del motor del Wing Zero Full U encendiéndose. Los pistones resonaron mientras el Gundam se ponía de pie lentamente, y avanzaba hacia el exterior de la plataforma cementada. Cuando dio unos cinco pasos a cielo abierto (aunque nublado) unas chispas brotaron de la rodilla derecha del Mobile Suit, haciendo cortocircuito en el sistema y el motor de pronto estuvo nuevamente silencioso, muerto. La cabina se abrió segundos después dejando salir al piloto, que con sorprendente agilidad llegó al pavimento al mismo tiempo que los especialistas traían todo el material para reparar el desperfecto.

– **¿Partirán esta noche, entonces? **

Hilde mantuvo la mirada en su amigo, quien su vez no le perdía detalle al niño pequeño que correteaba por el inmenso (y peligroso) playón que rodeaba las edificaciones. Drei inspeccionaba todo a su paso, corriendo metros lejos de los adultos antes de regresar cada vez que un sonido le pillaba por sorpresa. Vestía un pantalón de jean azul oscuro, una remera celeste algo grande, y una gorra con visera negra.

– **Así parece, si el Gundam está listo sí. Espero que sea la última vez, no quiero estar aquí por mucho más tiempo.**

– **Todo depende de si tienen éxito o no –**susurró la pelicorto entrelazando las manos tras la espalda**–.**

Duo suspiró dejando de vigilar un momento al castañito para voltear a ver al Wing.

Habían tenido algunos problemas con el ensamble de piezas y refacciones. Por eso les había tomado un día más terminar de preparar el Gundam. La cámara de refrigeración no quería andar… y ahora que habían conseguido estabilizarla, parecía que los cables habían quedado mal soldados dentro del esqueleto del Mobile Suit y eso provocaba una especie de corto circuito. Pero lo estaban manejando con mucha paciencia, porque Heero se había sumido en la completa reparación del Wing desde el día anterior (quizás como un modo de alejarse de Drei y Duo, para que éste último no le fuera a decir que tuviera cuidado con sus acciones frente al niño). Literalmente había pasado toda la noche usando la soldadora y reordenando cables, junto a Trowa y otros mecánicos. El avance era notorio, habían conseguido casi terminar la pieza, pero algunos problemas seguían apareciendo.

Hilde emprendió el camino cuando vio que los carritos de los mecánicos volvían a alejarse del a unidad móvil. Cruzó el gran descampado de cemento y metal en busca del niño que ya se había alejado demasiado en su curiosidad por entender qué eran esas cosas gigantes de acero que estaban a lo lejos. De ese modo en cuanto Heero volvió a meterse en la cabina y prendió el Gundam, Drei tuvo a quién aferrarse rápidamente.

Esta vez el azulado Suit con las alas del Dios de la Plaga en colores negruzcos y el cañón de rayo en una de sus manos, se erguió lentamente. Caminó otros cinco pasos lentamente, casi haciendo temblar el suelo bajo sus enormes pies con sus más de 8.0 toneladas, y sus más de 16.7 metros. Se congeló en un momento, quieto, hasta que liberó el cañón de rayo dejándolo caer en el suelo. Con las manos libres pudo sacar las dobles espadas de láser de la cintura. Era una prueba básica de movimientos para evitar cualquier sorpresa a la hora del combate. Un pequeño rechinido mínimo, pero ninguna falla apareció en la pantalla principal de la cabina, ni menos se vieron en el exterior.

Trowa parado exactamente donde había estado el Wing durante la reparación, miró con paciencia cómo éste levantaba vuelto gracias a la potencia de las turbinas. Limpiaba sus manos manchadas de aceite con un trapo casi tan sucio como él, pero realmente no le importaba, le urgía más una ducha. Estaba conforme con el resultado, el vuelo a prueba de su compañero 01 demostraba que habían hecho un excelente trabajo de reparación en equipo. Sin saber cuándo pasó, notó la presencia de alguien más al lado.

– **¿Voy a avisarle a Une que estamos listos? –**preguntó Maxwell desde al lado del ojiverde, mirando cómo el Mobile Suit aterrizaba lentamente haciendo uso de su impresionante suspensión**–**

– **Ya debe haber ido el director del taller –**respondió pacientemente su compañero volteándose para retirarse**–.**

Un miramiento algo tenso ocurrió apenas la cabina se abrió. Se asomó por la misma el ojicobalto, encontrándose con unas orbes violáceas que desde el suelo firme le observaban indefinidamente. Únicamente se trató de unos segundos hasta que el piloto fue capaz de ignorarlo y seguir con su tarea. De un salto Heero estuvo de nuevo en el playón de la base, aunque su tarea ni siquiera estaba por terminar; aún quedaba pendiente el mantenimiento del sistema Zero. Minutos después Une salía del mismo hangar luego de haber atravesado los pasillos internos del establecimiento. Traía en una mano un expediente cerrado color beige, además de su porte impecable y profesional. Recorrió todo el trecho hacia donde estaba el Gundam, ahí mismo donde Duo parecía simplemente admirar el paisaje, y donde Drei parecía divertirse con los juegos que Quatre trataba de enseñarle.

La habilidad empática del rubio era más que útil y necesaria a la hora de tratar con niños pequeños, le hacía sentirse cómodo. Sólo necesitabas cariño y dulzura para hacerte de confianza.

– **¿Cuándo estará listo para pilotearse? **

– **Tres horas, a más tardar –**respondió el japonés sentado sobre la mano del Wing, hacia donde iban los cables que conectaban el teclado móvil del Gundam al centro de control principal. Era como una computadora pero sólo con acceso al sistema Zero**–.**

– **Lamento decirte que tendrás que prepararte apenas termines el Gundam para ir al siguiente objetivo; si no nos apresuramos, la agrupación creciente de Akuryo se establecerá en el espacio, y con el cañón de partículas que tienen en su poder son una amenaza importante.**

– **Entendido. **

– **Pst, Une –**llamó Duo con tono relajado**–, ¿Iremos todos, no? ¿Cuál es el plan de ataque? **

– **Honestamente, Duo… creo que lo más prudente es que te quedes en la base junto a Wufei –**casi pidió con un tono tan suave y sutil que intentaba consolar y no provocar el enojo del 02**–.**

El ex trenzado ahora de coleta se preguntó qué sentido tenía haber venido y haber arrastrado consigo a Drei, si al final parecía ser sólo un estorbo. Frunció el ceño, sin abrir la boca, sumamente disgustado.

– **Pienso enviar al Wing junto a algunos Mobile Dolls de distracción, también irán Trowa y Quatre en los nuevos modelos de Leos… Wufei se quedará junto a Shenglong, en caso de emergencia.**

– **Había olvidado que Wuffy no detonó a su dragoncito… –**susurró con ironía**–. ¿Entonces no soy necesario, puedo irme? **

– **Si te vas serás blanco fácil –**pronunció Heero desde metros sobre las cabezas de ellos, sin despegar los ojos de la pantallita**–.**

El castaño de ojos amatistas suspiró. Era imposible convencerlos o dar a entender su punto de vista, sin dudas no habría caso, no le permitirían ir por las buenas. Así que tendría que actuar por su cuenta… no era problema. Sería un personaje sorpresa para absolutamente todos, no pensaba convertirse en una carga. A juzgar por las palabras de Une, sería todo un combate hecho y derecho, era conveniente pensar bien cómo participaría del enfrentamiento sin arruinarlo todo.

– **¡Ashá! ¡Ahí! **

– **Eso es un **_**Gun-dam**_**, ¿Viste qué grande es? –**le respondió Quatre acuclillado a la atura del pequeño que, con insistencia, señalaba el Mobile Suit frente a ellos**–**

– **¡Sí! ¡Gaaande! –**asintió alzando alto las manos como si tratara de ejemplificar la altura**–**

Duo trató de distraer al menor de querer subirse al Mobile Suit llevándoselo dentro para que la imagen no lo tentara. Con algo de esfuerzo lograría que olvidara la tonta idea de querer aprender a pilotear un Gundam… porque bien sabía que Drei llevaba ese instinto en las venas. De paso, más tranquilos, 02 podría pensar su propio plan para ayudar en el combate que se llevaría a cabo instantes después. Apenas se internaron en la base Quatre tomó un par de discos de configuración con la intención de ayudar al 01 a terminar el trabajo. Trowa se había retirado a lavarse las manos llenas de aceite y grasa.

– **¿Estas molesto con Duo? –**inquirió el rubio cuando su compañero bajó de la cabina**–**

Una mirada profunda le dijo que no era el caso.

– **¿Entonces… qué te molesta? –**insistió con cuidado**–**

–… **Cuando Drei está dando vueltas él es un imposible –**explicó tras una breve pausa sin agregarle gravedad al tema**–.**

– **¿No te gustan los niños, Heero? ¿O es que no sabes lidiar con ellos? **

– **Ambas. **

El árabe no pudo evitar pensar en cómo podría ayudar al chico en su relación como _casi-padre_, reconociendo que tampoco conocía de trucos para lograr infundirle algo más de ánimo. Probablemente ser padre era imposible si no lo tenías en la sangre… y viniendo de un soldado, parecía aún más difícil de ganar algo de sentimiento paterno. Aún así le sorprendía de sobremanera viniendo de alguien que consideraba _el corazón del espacio_.

– **Son mucha responsabilidad y siempre están en constante peligro –**agregó entonces Heero regresando al Gundam**–.**

04 miró intensamente al castaño entendiendo la frase. De pronto la idea de un _miedo _había cruzado las ideas del ojiazul, ¿Podría ser que Heero evitara relacionarse por el mismo peligro de dañar a Drei? Si era así resultaba incluso tierno. Se alejaba para protegerlo, algo contradictorio que no tenía sentido y era inútil, pero explicaba perfectamente la apatía de Heero por involucrarse. Protegiéndolo en las sombras… dejándole el trabajo del amor, cariño y límites a Duo.

Quatre sonrió cohibido deseando que su compañero ex trenzado hubiera escuchado eso.

– **¿Por qué no se mudan juntos entonces? Podrías instalar un sistema de seguridad para la tranquilidad de Duo y tuya **

Desde el pecho del Wing los ojos cobaltos miraron profundamente al ex piloto del Sandrock. Luego de un par de segundos, continuó con lo que hacía en su mini portátil de metal negro.

– **Cuando hay paz, los niños son la viva imagen de la alegría… no te lo pierdas –**indicó con calidez tras subir la plataforma portátil, llegando a la altura del muchacho, dispuesto a ayudarle con lo que fuera necesario**–.**

El estoico 01 asintió sin prestar atención alguna. La idea había quedado clara por sí misma: _cuando hay paz_, y eso era justo lo que no tenían ahora. Era por esa razón en particular que estaba tratando de terminar el Wing Zero Full U para iniciar la nueva misión y erradicar de una buena vez por todas a cada una de las facciones rebeldes. Luego de eso podrían regresar a casa.

A casa… ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ese término tan mundano terminaría tomando tanta fuerza?

* * *

– **Uno, tes, siete… **

Drei contó desordenadamente un par de cubos sin prestar atención a la mirada de su padre ni a lo que sucedía más allá de los coloridos juguetes que tenía cerca, en la cama individual del cuarto. Sentado a los pies de la cama y recargado en la pared permanecía, casi aburrido, un Duo que no parecía tampoco tener ganas de estar de pie o salir a alguna parte. Era una buena imagen a demostrar cuando en realidad su cabeza repasaba los pasos de su próxima misión personal.

02 volteó con lentitud hacia la cama junto a la de él.

Heero llevaba ahí apenas un par de minutos y ya había conseguido vestirse prácticamente en su totalidad. Pantalones negros, sudadera blanca, camisa blanca arriba, cinto negro y botas negras militares. Aún tenía el pelo mojado, haciendo que las gotitas se le deslizaran por el cuello humedeciendo el cuello de la camisa. Revisó una última vez la pistola semiautomática que tenía en su poder y la sujetó al cinto del pantalón de un solo movimiento, acto meramente instintivo. Volteó enfrentando al ex trenzado mientras tomaba la campera, esperando una silenciosa despedida de miramientos, pero era inútil porque seguía ansiando más de él que sólo eso.

Duo sabía muy bien eso, la mirada se lo decía.

– **¿Ya te vas? –**susurró sin demostrar intenciones de levantarse**–**

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más los próximos minutos en los que parecían hacer magia desapareciendo el mundo entero a su alrededor. Un beso de despedida hubiera estado bien, los dos lo deseaban con la misma ferocidad, pero uno era más habilidoso mintiéndose al respecto.

–… **Cuando esto acabe –**habló finalmente el pelicorto de pie frente al Dios de la Muerte**–, podrías decirle a Hilde que irás conmigo. **

Era una sutil y efectiva sugerencia. Muy sutil, inadvertida, pero aún así…

–… **¿A dónde? –**quiso corroborar 02 sin desconfianza, con precaución**–**

– **A casa. **

Pese a la carencia de emociones o explicaciones que ofrecía la estoica mirada, Duo supo lo que aquello quería decir entre líneas generales. Se quedó casi sin aliento mientras lo procesaba en su cabeza, viéndole fijamente a los ojos en lo que le pareció una eternidad. No encontró siquiera una sola excusa por la que debiera rehusar la generosa oferta, de hecho, sintiéndose feliz por ella, y aún así no podía aceptar. Duo también sabía que Heero estaba enterado de su orgullo y propia testarudez, y eso lo hacía sentir aún peor. Entonces por primera vez desde que podía recordar, sin estar completamente a solas con él, dejó caer el muro que los solía dividir.

–… **Suena bien –**sonrió finalmente 02 mientras se infundía ánimos**–.**

Heero hubiera suspirado si aquello no fuera demasiado exagerado. En vez de eso asintió desviando rápidamente la vista sintiéndose a su modo entre nervioso y aliviado.

– **¡Pá, esto, esto!**

Obligándose a sonreír Duo giró hacia el menor y dejó ir a su compañero por la puerta del pequeño cuarto. Por un momento olvidándose que no era paz, era guerra la que había, y como tal implicaba un posible riesgo de vida. En un par de minutos él mismo debería encarar su suerte en el campo de batalla, rezar por poder regresar a salvo junto a quienes les había encomendado su corazón. Frunció la nariz en desacuerdo con la idea pero reconoció que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto… si continuaba en su plan de mantener a todos alejados para que su orgullo no saliera herido, tarde o temprano Heero mismo se encargaría de matarlo en vida, cuando alcanzara el límite de su paciencia.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil simplemente encontrar el modo de explicarles a las personas por qué hacía lo que hacía, o bastaría simplemente con saber cómo explicar lo que quería de su vida. Si fuera simple decir que Drei era un clon, si fuera fácil decirle a Drei que Heero era la segunda persona más importante de su vida, si fuera fácil ir por la vida y tomarlo de la mano sin miedo a consecuencias, sin la paranoia de tener un punto débil, entonces…

–… **Tengo que irme en un rato, Drei… –**susurró acariciándole los cabellos al pequeño que lo observó sin mayor cuidado**–, ¿Te portarás bien hasta que regrese? **

Sin esperar y sabiendo que no llegaría tampoco una respuesta, el pelilargo se puso de pie alzando en brazos al infante. Caminó hacia los pasillos en busca del cuarto en donde Hilde estaba esperando por su partida, tratando de no mirar a los lados ni lucir tenso, aunque sí lo estuviera. También sabía que escucharía llorar a su pequeño tan pronto como cerrara la puerta alejándose.

Continuará...

* * *

**1=** Drei significa Tres en alemán. Duo=Dos, Drei=Tres ¡Jaja! ¬¬ dah

**2=** Busquen en Google xD son de 0Z, 07MS – TRAGOS. Son Suits marrones, con grandes cañones en los hombros por donde disparan. No tienen piernas, sino ruedas tipo orugas.

**3=**Adivinen qué pasó en esa habitación LOL! … lo sé u_u inaudito que yo no lo haya escrito XDD!

_**N/A:**_ OMG, cuánto drama… y eso que quería poner un montón de escenas que no pude (como una donde Duo dormía con Drei en la habitación, sólo con la lámpara de noche prendida, y Heero despierto en la cama de al lado…). Pero quedó bien, qué sé yo. No demasiado Yaoi, no demasiado light… y aunque traté de evitar el OoC con Heero mucho me temo que fue difícil.

Heero es todo un tema. Por un lado, sus silencios. Por el otro, el hecho de que realmente es impulsivo, poco racional, más bien sentimental (Vamos, en el anime lo es, lo que pasa es que Heero no tiene demasiadas relaciones personales en el anime que nos digan cómo lidiaría con ciertas situaciones…). Es difícil equilibrar ambas cosas y conseguir un Heero real, apegado al personaje. Pero creo que no ha quedado _mal_, es decir, ¡Ni siquiera tiene monólogos! Debo resaltar que _**Frozen Teardrop **_me ayudó un poco a canalizar el personaje… pero traté de no fiarme mucho de la novela, porque nunca se sabe qué tan oficial es (¡FUCK! ¡Aclaren eso de una vez! Me tiene loca).

Anyways, ¿Saben? Me sorprendí yo misma con este proyecto, ¿Vieron qué tan extenso es? Más de 30 hojas de Word en letra Verdana 9. Prácticamente un libro. Quiere decir que cualquier libro que quisiera escribir no me sería tan difícil como creía hace unos meses…

El próximo cap será el último =) No quiero irme demasiado en palabras.

_**Ryoko Yuy Eiri Lamperouge**_


End file.
